


Playlist Imagines Emily Prentiss

by prxntisssss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxntisssss/pseuds/prxntisssss
Summary: Reader inserts of Emily Prentiss inspired by songs in my playlist when I'm writing. Most if not all are over 2,000 words. Available also on wattpad! Updates are only on the weekends. (:Song Submissions: Open!Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Criminals Minds and this is just for fun.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss, Emily Prentiss & Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. line without a hook by ricky montgomery

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, my name is salem and this is the first imagine i've written in about five years. i'm super excited to start writing again. i've missed it 🤍
> 
> if you have any suggestions on how i can make my writing better please feel free to message me. and song requests are open but i only update on weekends because of school (:
> 
> happy reading. stay safe besties.🤍 -salem
> 
> TW: mentions of abuse, violence. threats of death. swearing. drinking. angst. and slight homophobia if you squint. 
> 
> word count: 6859

Emily laughed as she and Derek exited the elevator together. Emily was having a good morning, which was rare. The woman placed her things down on the desk she occupied. She looked down at her watch and looked back up at the empty desk to the side of her. y/n's desk was empty, which was rare. y/n was always early to work. Earlier than hotch. Emily furrowed her eyebrows. She walked towards the bathroom and opened it. And that's when she heard it, sniffles.

Emily's eyes darted to the woman standing over the sink with her hands shaking from the release of emotions. The older woman turned and locked to the door. She tilted her head and carefully walked up to y/n. The younger woman seeing her and laughed softly.

"Hey Em," y/n said softly and tried to hide her sniffles. Emily gave her eyes that read of concern and sorriness. y/n's lips trembled as she looked over at the woman who had her hands reached out, nonverbally asking for a hug. Emily caught y/n as she let herself fall into her arms and cried and cried and cried into the shoulder of her best friend. y/n pulled away and tried to gain her composure. y/n pushed her hair behind her ears. Accidentally revealing something Emily shouldn't have seen.

A bruise.

Emily's soft hands coming up and trying to touch the bruise to see if it was recent. It was barely turning a deep purple color, and it was apparent that it was very recent. Emily's blood boiling at the thought of someone laying a hand on her.

"What happened?" Emily asked softly, not to scare the younger woman who was hugging herself.

"Nothing. I tripped," y/n said and laughed softly. Emily's hand coming up to touch y/n's shoulder. The action making y/n flinch hard. She mentally kicked herself for reacting.

"Tell me what really happened," Emily said and held onto y/n as the younger woman's emotions were out of control again. "Tell me what happened, sweetie."

"It was Jake. It's always Jake," y/n breathed out and tried to contain her sob. Emily's blood on fire at the name. Jake was y/n's abusive boyfriend. He was the man that Emily hated. He always threatened to hit y/n for not listening, which would then cause y/n to go run to Emily for safety and shelter. Emily hated him with everything in her. "But Emily, please, please don't tell anyone. Just say that I fell. Please." 

"y/n, I can't stand here and just let him get away with hitting you. I'm not going to stand here and do that, y/n," Emily said and getting angrier but never raising her voice, knowing it would make y/n cry again.

"Please," y/n said and grabbed onto Emily's hand and leaned their foreheads together. "I'll take care of it just please. Please, don't get involved."

And much to Emily's disagreement, she listened to y/n. 

Needless to say, that wasn't the last time that y/n came into work trying to hide bruises and marks that the man caused. Emily's soul and spirit breaking every time y/n would show her a new mark.

Emily walked into Garcia's office to see y/n and Garcia talking. y/n turned quickly and tried to hide from Emily. She knew how disappointed Emily was in y/n for still staying with Jake. But of course, she always stayed. Jake loved her. In his own twisted way, but yes, Jake loved her. And she wouldn't be able to leave him, deep down she loved him too.

"What's going on?" Emily asked and walked up to y/n. The younger woman was still quiet. Penelope cleared her throat and looked up at Emily.

"We were just gossiping, nothing we weren't going to tell you and JJ later," Penelope said and chuckled nervously. Emily squinted her eyes. that was her tell.

"Garcia, tell me the truth," Emily said and crossed her arms. y/n standing up and lifting up her shirt. There was a huge bruise that ran up the side of y/n. It was all different color—purple, blue, red, brown. Emily was sick to her stomach.

"He threw me down the stairs," y/n said calmly. Emily's hands forming into fists. Penelope's eyes letting tears escape from their socket. The room was silent. Too silent that it was uncomfortable.

"You're packing a bag, and you're coming to stay with me. No more of this, y/n," Emily said and shook her head. "I'm not letting him put another finger on you. And that's over my dead body."

"Emily," y/n said and shook her head. "He's coming to take me to lunch."

"And is that supposed to make up for the fact that he punched you the other day? Or for the fact that he, I don't know, threw you down the stairs? That's not going to erase this, y/n," Emily said and tried to grab y/n's hand. The younger woman flinching. She usually would confine in Emily, but with Penelope there, she was uncomfortable with being touched.

y/n walked out of the room and left the door open. Emily watching her as she ran into her boyfriend in the hall. Jake looked up and locked his jaw at the two women. He grabbed y/n by the waist, making her hiss in pain before he kissed her. His eyes looking directly up at Emily as he held onto her. Jake didn't like Emily since the two became friends. And seeing her shake in anger as the man kissed his girlfriend was something that brought him joy.

"God, this fucking sucks," Emily said and threw down the case file in her hands. Penelope jumping at the sudden outburst and walking out of the room.

This continued until y/n was bruised over everywhere that could be hidden. Emily's leg bounced up and down anxiously as she waited for y/n to show her the new bruises she received. Emily felt useless. Her best friend was staying with an abusive son of a bitch because she thought nobody could love her the way Jake did. But that certainly wasn't the case. Emily loved y/n, a lot more than she would admit. Emily was reserved and never wanted to reveal personal details of her life. And well, y/n was the same, but y/n would never go for Emily. Or at least that's what Emily convinced herself.

Finally, this last time was what set Emily off. The two were in the bathroom with the door locked. y/n showed her the new marks on her hips, making it painful for her to move.

Emily shook her head as she examined the bruises. This was the last straw. "Leave him. Please. You know that you always have a room at my place. Please. Just please."

"You know that I can't do that. I can't get you in the middle of this. I would die if anything ever happened to you, Emily, because of him. I'm not letting you into this," y/n said and ran a hand through her hair, her face showing pain as she lifted her arm.

"I don't know, why you don't leave him? He doesn't love you, y/n. This isn't love. You're not supposed to hurt the person you love. You just don't do that," Emily said and scoffed.

"You know as well as I do that I've never experienced true love like this, Emily. He's an amazing guy. I know he is because I've seen it. I'll never be able to meet someone who loves me like he does," y/n said and walked out of the bathroom. Emily was left alone.

"You do, you do know what true love feels like," Emily said softly as if y/n was there to hear her. "You just don't realize that you have."

y/n and Emily were distant with each other since the day in the bathroom. Emily wanted to talk to y/n, but every time she tried, something always got in the way. Emily just sat at her desk while everyone was leaving the bullpen. y/n was one of the first ones to leave. Emily sighed. She was never going to get to talk to y/n now.

Rossi walked up to Emily's desk and grabbed the pen out of her hand. She looked up at him, confused. He set the pen down and tilted his head at her.

"Come join me in my office for a second. Leave the file. I'll tell Hotch you had an emergency and couldn't finish it," Rossi said and grabbed Emily's bag. Emily furrowed her eyebrows and followed him into his office. The two walked in. Rossi immediately closing the door.

"Whiskey?" Rossi asked and grabbed the bottle with two glasses. Emily didn't even have a chance to answer before he poured it. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk. She felt like his daughter, who was in trouble. For what? Emily was still trying to figure that out.

"So what did you need?" Emily asked and grabbed onto the glass of whiskey that Rossi was handing her. She swirled it in the glass before taking a sip of it.

"You tell me," he said and did the same before setting the glass down on his desk. He sat down on his chair and leaned back, interlacing his fingers together.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rossi."

"y/n, Emily. I've noticed some things between the two of you, and I just want to hear it from one of the sources," Rossi said and grabbed the glass and sipped his whiskey again.

"She and I aren't really talking right now if that's what you're talking about," Emily said and chugged the rest of her whiskey. Her throat on fire. "So if you don't mind-"

"Sit down. we're talking about this right now," Rossi said and crossed his arms. "You like her?"

"What?"

"Well, that's not a no," Rossi said and grabbed the bottle, pouring a little more into Emily's glass. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it? Rossi, I literally can't do anything. My hands are tied because she keeps fucking defending him," Emily said through her teeth. She drank all the whiskey in her glass again and winced. "She loves him even though he fucking hits her. And I can't say or do anything because if I did, she'd be mad at me. And don't tell her I said that, she wanted it to be a secret but this isn't just a secret. A secret is buying someone a gift and hiding it. Not your boyfriend hitting you."

"Emily," Rossi said and tried to calm down Emily. The woman's body was on fire. If Jake was here, she'd punch the shit out of him. Well, her and Rossi would. "I need a favor. Well, two."

"What?"

"You beat the absolute dog shit out of him when you get the chance. And I'll help and pay for bail. And two, tell her," Rossi said and leaned forward on his desk.

"Tell her? Yeah, right, Rossi," Emily said and chuckled as she sat up, leaning over the desk as well. "The day I tell her is the day I can kiss our friendship goodbye."

"The greatest advice that I could give to you, Emily, is this. If you love someone, you tell them. No matter how scary it is, or if you think you're going to get rejected. You say you love them with your chest. You say it loud and proud like you're never going to get another opportunity like that again. You say it no matter how scared you are. And if she feels the same, she feels the same. If not, you can take it to the grave and say you weren't a coward and hid your feelings from someone. Because you'll never know when they're going to be gone," Rossi said and sipped the last of his whiskey. Emily was about to say something, but her and Rossi's phones buzzing interrupted her.

y/n:  
Family dinner tomorrow. Please attend. Love you guys xx.  
[10:28 pm]

Emily raised her eyebrows as she and Rossi stared at their phones with the messages.

"Now is the best time to tell her," Rossi said and stood up, putting the bottle away. "I'll see you at the dinner tomorrow, Prentiss."

•

Emily sat down at the table and was obviously one of the last ones to arrive with Penelope. She sat across from y/n and raised an eyebrow at the man who very possessively has his arm wrapped around her. Emily cleared her throat before looking over and chatting with Penelope and JJ.

The dinner went smoothly for the most part. That's if you don't count the very painfully awkward tension between Emily and Jake. It was hard to deny its existence when the woman made it a point to side-eye him whenever she was given a chance. y/n was visibly uncomfortable with the tension and tried her best to make sure that Jake was in a better mood. Rossi noticed this and couldn't help but shake his head at the young woman. After what Emily told him, he wanted Jake to suffer and bleed for even hurting this woman.

Jake stood up and straightened out his posture. He clinked the knife in his hand against the wine glass and cleared his throat. "I asked y/n to ask you all to be here tonight. This is more than just a family dinner. It's something I've wanted to do for a long time already. I love y/n, I do. And I want to be happy with her for the rest of our lives together. So, y/n, will you marry me?"

y/n's hands coming up to her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. She nodded her head, and Jake pulled out the ring and immediately put it on her. Jake smiled widely as he kissed y/n. The young woman's arms wrapped around him.

Emily's world slowed down. She cleared her throat quietly and got up, excusing herself to the bathroom. She locked the door when she saw nobody was inside. She paced back and forth, her head being clouded with memories of y/n.

"It was Jake. It's always Jake."

"He hit me again."

"Emily, I need you. He got mad again."

"Emily."

The older woman shut her eyes and, without thinking, swung her fist. It collided hard with the stall door that was made out of wood. Surprisingly, Emily's punch sent the door flying, and her hand instantly feeling numb. She was too late.

She got herself together before unlocking the door and sitting back down at the table. JJ smiled at her arrival and immediately knew something was off. She looked down at her hand and grabbed it. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing," Emily said softly. y/n turned and looked at the two women holding hands. Emily gave her a soft smile before pulling it away. JJ leaned forward and whispered something in Emily's ear. Seeing the two of them like this made y/n sad. She didn't know how to explain it, but it did. Emily locked eyes with her before immediately turning away and talking to Garcia. And the cold shoulder tactic remained very much in play between the two women.

•

y/n sought out the help of JJ and Reid for help with her wedding planning. Jake wanted no part in helping the planning. It was disappointing, to say the least. She wanted this to be a couple thing that they could have more happy times with doing. But Jake being Jake, just pushed y/n aside and said that she had to deal with it. JJ and Reid were hesitant to help, but ultimately their good nature kicked in, and they decided to help.

"So, I'm thinking a soft pink moment. Maybe some splashes of orange?" y/n said and sat at the diner table with Reid and JJ. "I've never done this before, so I don't know really. I'd want a dark-colored theme wedding, but I know Jake doesn't want that."

"Well, he's not here to help, so why should it matter?" Spencer said and looked through the sketches of the bridal dress and maids of honor dresses.

"It's our wedding. I think he should have a say in it no matter if he's helping or not," y/n said and shrugged. The waitress smiled at the three as she brings them their food and coffee. They all thanked her collectedly and continued looking through wedding magazines for inspiration.

"I like this one," JJ said and pointed at the somewhat rustic barn type beat. "Maybe that's just because I'm a little biased."

"No, I love it. And I love that dress the model is wearing. Where is it from?" y/n said and grabbed the magazine from JJ.

"A place called Emily's boutique," JJ said and pointed at the name. y/n shifted uncomfortably at the name. It had been days since her engagement, and not a word has come from Emily about it. She knew she was upset but to give her the silent treatment was something that drove her crazy. y/n cleared her throat and shook the thoughts of the older woman away.

"So, speaking of which, have you talked to Emily?" JJ asked softly, not wanting to upset her and make a scene. Reid looked between the two and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with Emily?" he asked as he munched on the stack of pancakes in front of him. He looked worried that something happened to her. 

"Nothing, it's just that she and I haven't been talking that much lately," y/n said and grabbed a piece of bacon off of her plate and took a bite. JJ raised an eyebrow before intertwining her fingers together on the table.

"Have you tried?" JJ asked and tilted her head to the side. y/n shook her head softly. "y/n, you can't expect Emily to come to you. We all know how stubborn she can be, and you know her that she'll probably not break."

"I'm just scared she'll push me away," y/n said and brought a hand up to her cheek and wiped away the tear that was running down her skin. JJ sighed softly, and Reid watched her as he soaked up her emotions.

"Emily wouldn't do that," Reid said softly and reached his hand out and grabbed y/n's. "We're here for you if you want to talk to us about any of this. But just know that we all know Emily. And as stubborn as she is, she can't ignore you forever."

y/n squeezed the man's hand and smiled softly. "I will. But first. We have a wedding in a few weeks since Jake doesn't want to wait."

Meanwhile, Emily was sweating and lying on the floor of her living room. She had gotten home from a run and just did a quick core workout before her body, literally, couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't live with the fact that y/n was marrying Jake. Jake.

The older woman's mind was continually replaying memories of the two of them. And she wanted to make them stop. She tried to erase everything because what use was it now that she was getting married to that monster that hurt her. Emily's cathartic method to stop the memories from taking over her mind was to run. In general, running and exercising allowed Emily to not only drown out the memories with music but also give her something else to focus on besides that. She dreaded the wedding that seemed to approach faster and faster.

•

It was a week until the wedding, and everything was practically set for the event, well, except for one thing. y/n held the invitation for her best friend in her hands and dreaded having to force Emily to have a simple conversation with her. She sat in the elevator with her head clouded before the door opened. Emily sat there talking to JJ, who was sitting at her desk, like literally sitting on Emily's desk. y/n shook off her nerves and walked right up to them. She tapped Emily's shoulders while JJ's eyes bled looks of encouragement. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah, just give me a second," Emily said and finished unloading the case files she had brought from home. Needless to say, there was a lot. And this caught the attention of Derek and y/n and Reid. Emily was one that rarely brought work home and was vocal about keeping the two separate. But now, they were merged together. She placed her hand on JJ's leg and patted it before standing up. She grabbed her coffee mug before turning and smiled nervously at y/n. The two women walked in silence to the coffee cart.

"What's up with Prentiss? She never takes work home. She's allergic to paperwork like Rossi is once she steps foot out of this place," Derek said and was shushed as the rest of the team, including Rossi, who joined them, watched as the two women talked.

"So what can I do for you?" Emily asked and turned her back to y/n. The younger woman sighed and stepped right next to Emily. The older woman visibly pulled away. The team even noticed and winced.

"I need you to talk to me."

"About what exactly?" Emily said as she poured the creamer into her coffee. y/n scoffed and shook her head.

"Emily, Jesus Christ, please just talk to me," y/n said and leaned into her side vision. Emily poured her coffee in and grabbed a spoon.

"I am talking to you," Emily said and stirred her coffee.

"You haven't said one word to me since the last time I showed you my bruises," y/n said, whispering the last part. Emily threw down the spoon in the sink. The team's eyebrows raising at the sudden burst. y/n didn't even flinch at the loud bang.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you gave me the cold shoulder first? I tried to talk to you several times and I was always the one being ignored. And that I was left without an answer as to why I was suddenly being ignored? And I just figured, maybe it was something that Jake told you about me. How he's uncomfortable with you around me just because I'm gay. And you know, I didn't think you would believe him. But maybe you did. And frankly, I don't wanna hear whatever bullshit excuse that made you ignore me when I was trying to help," Emily said and grabbed her coffee mug. "And then you had to say yes to that son of a bitch asking you to marry him like he even loves you."

"He does," y/n said with tears in her eyes. "He hasn't done anything to me, Emily. I want to believe he's actually changing."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Emily said and sipped her coffee before raising a finger. "Last time I checked, you don't hit someone you love. And you don't ignore someone for trying to fucking help."

Emily shook her head at y/n's silence and walked away. Emily made it back to her desk and sat down as the team scrambled to look busy. She was about to open a file when suddenly, water was splashed on her from a water bottle. y/n stood there with tears in her eyes. She threw the invitation at Emily and scoffed.

"You didn't have to be such an asshole about it, but of course, you did anyway. Because that's all you know how to be. Be lucky it was water because I was so close to it being hot coffee, you fucking asshole," y/n said and grabbed her stuff and walked up the stairs into the conference room. Emily stood up and brushed the water away from her face and her clothes. The team looked up at Emily without saying anything. She shut her eyes, trying to calm herself down before her hand took over and shoved her chair hard against the desk. The bang made y/n look over at Emily. The two locking eyes before Emily grabbed her to-go bag and walk out of the bullpen.

•

It was five o'clock, y/n had taken off saying her goodbyes to the team. Of course, leaving out Emily. The raven haired woman kept to herself for the rest of the day. Everyone trickled out of the bullpen until it was just Emily and Rossi. He sat at the edge of her desk and sighed. Emily looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going to say anything," Rossi said and smiled understandingly at Emily.

"Good," Emily snapped. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rossi. It's just-"

"You're upset she said yes to marrying him. You were trying to hard to help her when she just didn't want it," Rossi said and nodded his head. Emily nodded before closing the file in front of her. "I understand, kiddo. But you can't forget what I told you."

"I can't tell her how I feel Rossi, she threatened to throw hot coffee on me. She hates me as of right now," Emily said and sighed. Rossi looked over at her desk and grabbed the invitation.

"You can't or you won't? Because my invitation didn't have a bright pink note on the inside of it," he said and handed her the invitation. Emily grabbed it before Rossi patted her back and walked out without another word. Emily looked around at the bullpen and saw she was alone. She opened the invitation and saw a pink little sticky note on the front of the invitation.

I know you're upset. But I can't leave now. Not without a plan. I'm hoping you understand and still come. I'm sorry for not having a better answer as to why I'm marrying him. But I just have to. I'm too scared to walk away now. I just hope you understand.

He loves me, even if you and I don't believe it sometimes. Thank you for trying to help.

y/n.

Emily's jaw locked, and she stuffed the invitation in her purse before grabbing everything and walking out of the bullpen. She was silent with herself the entire car ride home. She walked in, and Sergio immediately brushed himself against her leg.

"Hey, buddy. At least you're happy to see me," Emily said and chuckled. She grabbed the leftovers from the kitchen before walking up the stairs and into her bedroom. She watched anything to distract her mind. But her eyes still wandered to the side of the bed y/n would always be asleep in. The younger woman laying there, peacefully asleep. Emily leaned over and was about to touch her arm, but she disappeared. She was a figment of Emily's imagination. She sighed before she got ready for bed. She changed into a huge t-shirt and a new pair of underwear before getting under the covers.

"You love someone you say it loud and proud like you're never going to get a better opportunity to than right now. Just tell her how you feel."

Emily's eyes remained open as she tried to go to sleep. Rossi's advice and voice echoing throughout her very empty but occupied head. She sighed and turned over. Rossi stood there making her jump. She ran a hand through her hair and breathed heavily. She was seeing things now.

"Is she worth it?" Rossi asked, now standing right next to her. Emily's eyes squinting to see if he was real. "Emily. Is she worth it? Is she worth the leap? Is she worth the risk of losing everything? Emily Prentiss, is she worth it?"

"Yes, Yes, she's worth it. But Rossi I'm-"

"What? Just a friend in her eyes? She's a lady getting ready to get married to some scumbag that doesn't love her like you," Rossi said and leaned over, getting in Emily's face. "You're just a friend. What are you going to do? Are you going to stop her? Are you going to tell her how you feel, huh?"

"I love her," Emily said softly. Rossi's eyes softened.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

And just like that, he was gone. Emily was left alone in her room and looked around for Rossi. She breathed heavily and laid back on her bed. She looked over and saw y/n laying right there, peacefully asleep.

Just tell her.

•

The day was here—the wedding. Emily got up early, finishing her run and her regular morning routine. She came back home and immediately got in the shower. She got ready. She wore a cream colored dress with an abundance of flowers all over it. She did her makeup and had just enough time to have a snack before she walked out of the house and drove to the venue. She was one of the last ones to get there. Derek spotted her and gestured her to come and sit with him and the rest of the team except JJ and Penelope. The woman was turning heads as she walked. She sat down next to Rossi. The three of them were sitting in the middle. Emily looked around for any sign of y/n, but her eyes landed on Jake. Who's knuckles were red. 

He fucking hit her on her wedding day.

Emily was about to stand up, but Rossi grabbed onto her hand and stared at her. Emily came back to reality and choked her words down, as much as she didn't want to. She would kill him right now if she could.

The team sat for a little bit longer before the wedding song was being played. y/n walked down in a gorgeous lace dress. It was tight at the top before gently becoming looser at the bottom. She looked like a Disney princess. Emily's eyes filled with love. She was beautiful in this moment as well as every other moment. y/n's eyes landed on Emily, and she nearly started crying at the sight of her. She came. A tear escaping both of the women's eyes. She was here. My Emily was here.

y/n blew her a kiss before making her way past them and up to the isle. Jake stood there, no tears in his eyes. y/n grabbed onto his hand and stepped onto the isle platform. She looked over at him and her eyes tricking her.

Emily stood in front of her, the soft skin of her hands grabbed onto hers. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. But when Emily pulled back, Jake appeared in her spot. His hands were firm and hard. Nothing compared to Emily's velvet touch. She looked over and saw Emily's eyes with tears. Her hands came up and intertwined in front of her mouth. She blew y/n a kiss as she watched her.

"Please be seated," the minister said, and everyone did just that—y/n's attention going back to Jake, who was barely smiling. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the unity of love between these two young people: Jake Miller and y/f/n. God had a vision for the two of them to come and unite. And his plan worked. It always warms my heart to see the love of two people be so strong that they want to commit to each other for the rest of their lives. It's an honor to stand in front of these two and show the great city of Washington d.c. that they're in love."

Emily's jaw locked as Jake looked over at her. He smirked at her. The older woman nearly jumping at him. He turned his attention back to y/n.

"So before we begin, I must ask. Is there anyone here that believes these two should not be wed? Please, speak now. Or forever hold your peace," the minister said. The two of them turned to the crowd and looked to see if anyone would stand up. y/n looked over at Emily. She tilted her head as Emily didn't move, she didn't stand, she didn't even have an expression on her face.

"Alright, let's begin," the minister said and opened his book. Emily's hands were sweating before she looked over at Rossi. He patted her leg before Emily stood up abruptly. The minister noticing and stopped his speech. Emily took a deep breath before sitting back down. y/n's eyes widened as she stood up again. She walked into the middle of the aisle.

"I'm sorry. But I can't stand here and let you marry him," Emily said and gulped loudly. All eyes were on her. Penelope's and JJ's jaws dropped at Emily's words. "Someone once told me that if I love someone, I need to say it and say it loud without any regret. Because I'm never going to get another opportunity like this one to say it. I can't do it. I wouldn't be able to hold my peace forever if I let you marry this monster."

"Emily-"

"I love you, y/f/n. There, I said it. I've loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you. I loved you every time I heard your voice that's sweet and velvet. I loved you every time you came to my house to confine in my company and me. I loved you every second I brushed the hair out of your face and wiped your tears away. I loved you through all the innocent touches and nonverbal cues. And when I tell you that I'm a wreck without you, I mean it. I wasn't this kind of person before I met you. I broke all my walls down the day I met you. My heart broke every time you came crying to me, and I felt helpless that I couldn't help you. If I could be in your spot, I would take it in a heartbeat. To take all of the pain away. The thought of you being hurt breaks me. If I could take back ever wrong thing he's ever done to you, I would. I'd do everything I can to make sure you were safe. I love you. I love you so much for me to walk away. And I know you love me too. We're both just too scared to admit it. But I can't let you do this. So do you? Do you love me?" Emily said, tears falling from her eyes. y/n's eyes filled with tears. She tried to take a step, but Jake pulled her back. y/n tried again, but his grip was firmer. "Jake, buddy! You hit women, you hit y/n recently since your knuckles are red. Let her go, or I'll make sure you wished you never laid a finger on her in the first place."

"Is that true?" Jake's mother asked. y/n looked over at her and pursed her lips before nodding. Jake's family whispering amongst themselves.

"You think I'm scared of you, Prentiss? You were too much of a coward to admit your feelings to y/n until right now. You just hate to see me win, don't you? You hate that I got her instead of you?" Jake said, and his grip on y/n tightened. Emily took a couple of steps.

"I want you dead if that's what you're saying. Because men like you don't deserve to live to see another day. And if you don't let her go in the next five seconds, I'll kill you with my bare hands," Emily said through her teeth. Jake was about to launch at Emily when JJ walked slowly up behind him. She hit him right on the top of the spine, which made him fall over and scrambles to his feet. JJ grabbed y/n, and she and Penelope shielded the young woman.

"You stupid fucking d-" 

Rossi, Hotch, Spencer, and Derek all stood up and looked over at the man. They walked out of the row they sat in and took off their rings. Jake's jaw locked.

"You really don't want to finish that sentence," Hotch said and locked his jaw. Emily smirked proudly. Jake looked around before trying to take a swing at Emily. He missed the woman by a mile before swinging her fist and hitting him right in the nose. Gasps were heard around the venue as he fell over and tried to get up when Rossi walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach. Derek leaned over and pulled him up and onto his feet before Hotch swung and punched him right in the stomach before loosening his tie. Reid walked up and smirked before kneeing him in the crotch area. Derek held him up and tightened his grip at every hit. Jake groaned in pain. Emily came up and polished her knuckles. And like a bullet, her fist collided with his face. Emily heard a crack from his face before pulling away and shaking her hand.

Rossi walked up to him and chuckled. "You ever come near my daughter again, I'll personally arrest you for assault and battery on a federal agent. And attempted assault on another. So do me a favor. And make sure you remember this. Because if I see you again, I'll make sure you never get up."

He punched him in the stomach once again before Derek finally let him go. The man walked around him and kicked him. He leaned over and pulled Jake up by his jacket and got in his face.

"You even think about reporting this, i'll tell you what you probably told y/n, no one is going to believe you. It's eight FBI agents against you," Derek said and shoved him down into the ground. "Your own family members wouldn't even stick up for the piece of shit you are."

"Get him out of here," Rossi said towards Jake's family. They weren't surprised that the man had been abusive. They suspected for years that this would happen to a woman. They were just happy finally he was met with consequences. They all picked him up and shuffled him out of the venue.

Emily looked around before spotting y/n. The younger woman was hiding behind JJ. Emily walked up to the altar and sighed heavily. y/n broke away from JJ and ran to Emily. The younger woman leaping in her arms and hugging her tightly. Emily, careful not to hug too tight, held onto her and buried her face in y/n's neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Emily. I'm so sorry," y/n cried into her shoulder. Emily shushing the woman as she rubbed her hands down her back to soothe her. 

"I love you. I love you so much," Emily whispered just for y/n to hear. "I can rest better knowing you're safe."

"I love you too, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss," y/n said and rubbed the side of her cheek against Emily's. The two women holding each other for a little longer before pulling away.

Emily set y/n down gently on the floor before tilting her head up to make the younger woman look at her. y/n's cheeks red at the soft touch. "May I?"

"You don't have to ask," y/n said and gave the woman a smile. Emily grabbed onto her face and brought her in for a kiss. The two women melting at the touch of the other. The venue broke out in cheers as they finally kissed. They broke away from each other to the team members smiling at them.

"Get a room, you two. And Prentiss, get an ice pack on that hand," Rossi said and shook his head as the others got up and walked towards the exit. "Dinner at my place for a celebration! Let's go!"


	2. let's fall in love for the night by finneas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties. happy valentine's day! i wanted to release something for you guys that's supper mushy gushy and cute. so let's hope this does the trick. this is based off of season three ish time line but i threw in Tara because she's my favorite 🤍
> 
> as always, requests for songs are open. just message me or leave me a comment. ✨
> 
> happy readings besties! stay safe! -salem🤍
> 
> TW: minimal swearing, drinking, overly fluffy
> 
> word count: 6569

JJ shuffled out of the bedroom with Henry on her hip. She was dressed in a skin-tight black dress and a tall pair of high heels. She was running around to get everything when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" she yelled, and immediately the door opened. Y/n stood on the other side with a box of pastries and a huge smile. "Hey, Y/n!"

"Hey, JJ. Hi little Henry. I brought you a treat," Y/n said and smiled as Henry reached out for her. The blonde woman passing him onto her sitter. "Mommy's gotta go soon."

"Mommy has to go get a drink at the bar. It's been a stressful week," JJ said and chuckled. Just then, there was a knock on the door. JJ walked over to answer it as Y/n was in the kitchen with Henry, feeding him small bites of a donut.

"You look like a hot mom mess," Emily said and chuckled as she walked into the hallway. Tara and Penelope were laughing along with her. They walked towards the kitchen, and the oldest woman's eyes landed on you. "Well, hello."

Y/n turned to see the three stunning women standing in front of her. Y/n's dropped her jaw slightly.

"This is my sitter, Y/n. Y/n, this is Tara, Penelope, and Emily. My coworkers at the BAU," JJ said as she tilted her head, putting her earrings on. Emily took a step forward and reached her hand out. Y/n shook it with a small smile on her face.

"Pleasure to meet you," Emily said charmingly. She looked over at Henry and smiled widely, and swiped her thumb over his cheek. Tara and Penelope following Emily's lead.

"Okay, so, I'll probably be back in a couple of hours. I already bathed him. He just needs to be fed and put to bed. It should be a fairly easy night," JJ said and grabbed her purse. "Thanks again."

"Of course. You guys have fun," Y/n said and smiled and waved for both her and Henry as the women walked out of the door.

"Well, she seems nice," Penelope said and smiled.

"Yeah, I think Prentiss thought so too," Tara said and chuckled. Emily's jaw-dropping.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked and furrowed her eyebrows. Tara busted out laughing as she reached her hand out and mimicked Emily's attitude towards Y/n.

"Pleasure," Tara said, and JJ and Penelope burst out laughing. "You did your head tilt and everything when you normally flirt with someone."

"Did seeing her with Henry get your wheels turning of her and you mingling?" Penelope asked, and Tara and JJ laughed. Emily rolled her eyes.

"She's just pretty, is all," Emily said and put her hands up in defense. JJ rolled her eyes.

"It's just my luck you'd want to date my sitter," JJ said and pointed a finger at Emily. "I found her first."

The four women piled into the car and continued chatting as they pulled out of the parking lot.

•  
Y/n found herself sitting on the couch watching TV as Henry was cuddled up in her arms. He was watching whatever was on TV too. His little eyes following the characters as they appeared on the screen. Y/n looked down as he looked up at her.

Henry was her favorite child to babysit. He was calm, quiet, and didn't require much of anything. Not to mention his mom was one of the nicer ones towards her. JJ was understanding and very welcoming to Y/n.

"You sleepy?" she asked him softly as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. Y/n pouted as he did. She made sure to hold onto him as she stood up and rocked him gently until he was limp asleep in her arms. She kissed his head softly before making her way to his bedroom. She placed him down gently and made sure the covers were well over him before whispering a goodnight and turning on the nightlight for him. She carefully walked out of the room and shut the door.

The young woman sighed as she walked into the kitchen. She decided to make herself a cup of coffee and have a pastry she had bought earlier. She sat down at the aisle, pulled out her laptop from her bag, and opened it to her school assignments.

An hour or two later, she heard the sound of laughing and the doorknob turning. She looked over and saw the four women stumbling in, well, besides Emily she was designated driver.

"Hi," JJ said as she stumbled towards Y/n. She wrapped her arms around the young woman and brought her into a hug. "I love that-you're for me every time I need it. You know?"

"She's drunk and lacking the ability to talk apparently," Emily said and peeled JJ off of her. The young woman chuckling as the four of them sat down in the living room.

"Spend the night, guys. It's too late for you guys to leave," JJ said and smiled loosely at her best friends. All of them agreed and started to get comfortable. "You too, Y/n!"

"Do I have to babysit you now, too, JJ?" Y/n asked sarcastically with a smile. The blonde woman nodded, making Tara and Penelope chuckle. Emily was lost in her world looking at the woman. She was young, a lot younger than her. She's a gorgeous woman in every aspect. It was safe to say that the three women were gone.

"Spend the night, Y/n. I can pay you for it. I'm going to need your help with Henry tomorrow," JJ said as best as she could before burping.

"I would say yes," Tara said and chuckled. "Plus, you get to spend time with us."

"And we're amazing," Penelope said and smiled. 

"I don't doubt that, I'm just going to be over here working on some school work," Y/n said and smiled at the women before turning her attention back to her laptop. Emily got up and sat right next to Y/n as the three women continued a conversation between themselves. The older woman peeked over at the woman's computer and pursed her lips.

"What are you working on?" Emily asked and tilted her head to the side. Y/n looked over at her as her jaw hung open slightly. "Looks important."

"Um, a project for creative writing," Y/n said and smiled slightly.

"You're in college right now?" Emily asked and leaned her arm on the counter.

"Yeah, I want to be a journalist," Y/n said and smiled slightly. She reached over and grabbed her coffee mug, and took a sip. "I need to do a fictional story that's due by the end of the week."

"Well, have you thought of anything? I could be of good use," Emily said and bit the side of her lip. Y/n chuckled and grabbed her notebook.

"Would you want me to make you some coffee?" Y/n asked, and Emily nodded. The younger woman got up and walked over to the coffee pot. Emily watched her before averting her attention to the group of women who were watching a movie.

"Hey, I ordered pizza," JJ said with slurred speech. Emily and Y/n chuckled as JJ tossed her phone somewhere. She got up, walked into the kitchen, and grabbed three cups and a bottle of wine that was already open. The three women continued their conversation and watched a movie as Y/n placed down the coffee in front of Emily.

"So, where do we start?" Emily asked as she took a sip from her mug. "What would you want it to be about?"

"I don't know. All the cliche stuff comes to my mind first. Like a love story of the sort," Y/n said and pursed her lips. "I feel like you're more full of stories than I am. Is there a case that lingers with you?"

"I once had a stubby white guy get nervous that I took his jacket," Emily said, making Y/n burst out laughing. "God, the way he looked at me made my skin crawl. I thought he was going to shit his pants. This is why I don't date men."

Y/n looked over at the older woman and bit the corner of her lip. "Men are just-uh, interesting. We're probably going to be here all night. But I think I have an idea."

•  
Emily walked into the BAU with a little more pep in her step. Everyone had noticed. It wasn't every day that Emily would come in smiling and swaying her head to the imaginary music playing in her head. At least the team knew she'd be a little bit more open today.

Just then, her phone buzzed.

JJ: Can you come by my office ASAP?

Emily furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to her office. She knocked on her door. JJ turned around from the boxes of files she was going through. "Hey, Em."

"Good morning JJ," Emily said as she walked into the office. "What's up?"

"Someone's a little too happy today," JJ said and crossed her arms and squinted her eyes. "Does it have anything to do with a certain babysitter of mine?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emily said and sat down in the office chair in front of the blonde woman. JJ tapped her fingers against her arms and sighed.

"Well, I guess you don't want to hear of the discoveries I made this morning since you have no-"

"Sit," Emily said kindly and intertwined her hands together. JJ did just that and chuckled and Emily's eagerness. She had never seen Emily like this. Emily Prentiss usually was chased. She was never the one to do the chasing. "What did you find out?"

"She asked about you today," JJ said and nodded as Emily's ears perked up. "And I saw a story on her laptop of a woman hero coming and saving the day and gathering the whole town to put away a killer. The woman sounded a lot like you."

Emily blushed slightly, and JJ's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you're blushing."

"What? I-no," Emily said and immediately looked around the woman's desk and office to find something to change the conversation to. "Okay, what else. What did she ask?"

"She asked me what we're you like at work. I told her a hard ass, and she started laughing," JJ said and scrunched up her face and chuckled as Emily rolled her eyes. "I think she likes you, Em."

"Well, I could, uh, always use another cat sitter for Sergio," Emily said, and her eyes softened. JJ threw her head back and groaned.

"Fine, but I get to call her first for a girls' night. She was my sitter first," JJ said and shook her head. She grabbed her phone and tossed it to Emily. The raven-haired woman grabbed it and dialed the number on JJ's phone. The blonde woman gesturing she'd be outside. Emily nodded as the phone rang.

"Hey JJ," Y/n said on the other line. She was currently typing away at her computer.

"Um, not JJ," Emily said and chuckled. Y/n froze and turned her attention to the woman on the phone. "Hi Y/n."

"Emily, why are you calling from JJ's phone?" Y/n asked and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked over at Henry, who was playing with some of his toys.

"I didn't know if you'd answer a random number, and I didn't want to text you this," Emily said and smiled softly.

JJ hovered outside, and the collective group of BAU members walked out of the elevator.

"Hey guys, take a look at Em," JJ said and gestured to Emily through the window. The team looked over to see Emily smiling widely; it was apparent she was nervous. She always rubbed her fingers together and bit her nails when she was.

"Oh, that girl has her wrapped around her finger," Tara said and chuckled. Spencer, Morgan, and Hotch furrowed their eyebrows.

"What girl?" Spencer asked and looked back at Emily.

"Okay, what is it?" Y/n asked and bit her lip.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Emily asked and stopped all her movement. Y/n paused, and her jaw dropped slightly. "That's if you're interested."

"Of course, where are we going?" Y/n asked and smiled widely. Emily could hear the woman's smile. "Jeans or a dress or what."

"I don't think expensive fine dining is necessarily a thing I want to do. So I won't push you to go there but wear what feels right. I'll send you my number, and we can work out the details," Emily said and pursed her lips. Y/n nodded, and her eyes were shifting over to Henry.

"Okay," Y/n said softly. Emily smiled and licked her lips. "I have to go. Henry is about to get fussy. And my paper, and you know."

"Yeah, also contrary to what JJ told you, I'm not a hard ass," Emily said and scrunched up her face when she was met with silence on the other side. "Bye, Y/n."

"Bye, Emmy," Y/n said softly. Emily's smile was growing wider. She had a nickname for her now. She walked out and saw the team staring up at her and quickly trying to make it seem like nothing was going on.

She walked up to JJ and handed her the phone. JJ's eyebrows raised in questioning. "So?"

"I took care of it," Emily said and smiled softly. Tara clapped her hands and walked over to Emily.

"Attagirl! Now let's go get Garcia, and we can work out the perfect date since JJ knows her the best," Tara said and pushed the two women towards Garcia's office. The men all staying behind and looking at each woman and then at each other before shrugging.

•  
Emily knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before Y/n answered it. The younger woman stood there in some black leather leggings and a simple grey shirt and a jean jacket over it.

"Hey," Y/n said shyly as Emily admired her. The older woman's jaw dropped as she did. Y/n chuckled and closed the door behind her.

"Hi, you look amazing," Emily said and finally met Y/n's eyes. The two gave each other a quick hug. Y/n was shamelessly checking out Emily. Her hair was in light curls, and minimal makeup on her. She wore a comfortable dark grey sweater and some skinny blue jeans. She looked amazing.

"Thank you, so do you," Y/n said shyly. The two women walked down to Emily's car before the older woman jogged a bit and opened the car door for her. The younger woman thanked her shyly as she got in. Emily walked around and was trying to calm herself down.

Breath, Emily. Breath.

"So, where are we going?" Y/n asked and looked over at Emily as she started to drive. She let a smile take over her face.

"Well, that's going to be a secret," Emily said and looked over at her quickly before turning her attention back to the road.

"Full of secrets, I see," Y/n said and leaned over the consul and looked at Emily. The older woman smirked and glanced over at her.

"You can stare all you want. You're not going to break me," Emily said and chuckled as Y/n groaned. The two sat in silence as the radio played. Emily felt bold, so she reached over and grabbed Y/n's wrist and intertwined their hands together. She pursed her lips, hoping Y/n wasn't uncomfortable at the gesture. The younger woman's thumb stroked over her hand as Y/n visible relaxed into the seat.

Y/n watched as the city passed by through the window. It didn't take long for the two to arrive at their destination. Emily parked her car and holed out, and opened the door for Y/n. She helped the younger woman out of the vehicle.

"I didn't necessarily know what you wanted. So I just took the liberty of making everything myself," Emily said as they walked into the apartment building. The two took the elevator and sat in comfortable silence before the door opened. Emily grabbed her keys and opened the door, and Y/n walked in. She saw a lovely setup dining table with candles that needed to be lit and two glasses that needed wine. The whole apartment smelled amazing.

"You did all this for me?" Y/n asked and turned around. Emily was right behind her and placed her hand on her waist.

"Of course I did. I wanted my first impression to be good," Emily said and smiled. Y/n's heart fluttered as Emily looked down at her. She was so captivating.

"Well, let's see if it worked," Y/n said as Emily walked the two to the kitchen. "What's on the menu?"

"Three courses. And I'm not telling you until I serve them to you," Emily said and smiled innocently. Y/n squinted her eyes at the woman. Emily shooed her out of the kitchen and into the dining room. She pulled the chair out and had Y/n sit down. Y/n watched her as she grabbed two plates and a tray out of the oven. Whatever it was, it smelled amazing.

Emily shimmed her shoulders as she walked up to the woman with both plates. She placed both down and smiled shyly. It was roasted artichoke with a garlic dip. It smelled amazing. Emily grabbed a bottle of white wine and poured her and Y/n some. She sat down and looked over at Y/n. The two taking a bite and humming at the taste.

"I don't know what you did because I normally don't like artichoke, but this is amazing," Y/n said and took another bite. Emily chuckled.

"A magician never reveals her secrets," Emily said and grabbed her wine, taking a sip. "So, Y/n."

"So, Emily," Y/n mirrored.

"Tell me about yourself, I mean besides the obvious of how we met," Emily said and grabbed the artichoke and took another bite.

"Well, first, you should know I hate that question. I never know what to say. And my answer always ends up being lame or not what they were looking for," Y/n said and hovered her hand over her mouth. "But, I'm twenty-five. And currently going to Georgetown for my Master's in Journalism. I work at a bookstore down the road from my apartment, and of course, babysitting on the side."

"A master's?" Emily asked, and her eyes widened. "What did you get your bachelor's in?"

"English literature," Y/n said and smiled. Emily nodded. "And you, Miss FBI? Where did you go? And tell me about yourself."

Emily chuckled as she grabbed her wine and took a sip. "Well, I didn't spend a lot of time here in the states growing up. My mom is a United States ambassador, and uh, I traveled a lot. But I went to Yale with a Bachelors in Psychology and a Masters in Linguistics."

"How many languages do you speak?" Y/n asked and tilted her head.

"English, obviously. Spanish, Italian, French, Russian, Arabic, and some Greek," Emily said and took another bite of her artichoke. That was the last of it on her plate. Y/n stacked their plates since both were clean.

"Maybe you should be my tutor in those languages," Y/n said and smiled. Emily got up and walked back into the kitchen.

"Maybe, it'll be a while. It took me a long time to learn," Emily said from the kitchen. "Plus I don't think I'm a good teacher."

She grabbed the pot and two plates. She serves a hefty amount of the pasta on both plates. She didn't know how hungry the woman was. She walked back into the dining room area and placed a plate down in front of Y/n. The woman groaned.

"You know a way to a woman's heart is pasta," she said jokingly. Emily chuckled as she sat down. "This looks and smells phenomenal. You know how to cook, don't you?"

"I got a little help. My coworker, David, is quite the chief, so I asked him for help, and he gave me his secret recipe. Garlic, mushroom, and sautéed chicken mixed with some liquor and tomato sauce," Emily said and grabbed her fork. Y/n took a bit and hummed.

"This is amazing," Y/n said and smiled. Emily noticed some tomato sauce on the side of her mouth and reached over and wiped it away. Y/n blushed hard at the gesture.

"You're cute when you're blushing," Emily said mindlessly. Y/n's cheeks were heating up more. "You're just, really beautiful."

"Stop," Y/n said and smiled. She felt the heat on her cheeks. "You're doing it on purpose now."

"Maybe, maybe not," Emily said and shrugged as she took a bite out of the pasta dish. "Okay, since you're an English major. I have to ask. What's one of your favorite books?"

"Oh, anything by Kurt Vonnegut," Y/n said, and Emily's mouth dropped open.

"You're a Vonnegut fan?" she asked in disbelief. Y/n nodded as she took a sip of some of her wine. "Oh my God, you just made my night. I feel like I'm the only one to know about him. What's your favorite book?"

"The sirens of titans," Y/n said as she took another bite of her pasta. She covered her mouth as she chewed.

"I love that one. Mine is mother night," Emily said and smiled widely. Y/n's eyes widened.

"I love that one!" she said with a gigantic smile on her face. "You and I probably have a lot more in common than we thought. But now I have another question."

"Go for it," Emily said and grabbed her wine.

"Were you interested in me when you first met me?" Y/n asked and tilted her head as her finger traced around the top of her glass. Emily paused and looked over at her.

"Of course, Tara teased me relentlessly for it," Emily said and rolled her eyes. "But she was right. I just, I couldn't get you out of my head. That's why I figured I'd just ask you out, and if you said yes, well, then I'll just continue to test my luck."

"Test your luck how?"

"That's a secret," Emily said and grabbed her wine. Y/n rolled her eyes. The two continued their light conversations about their favorite musicians, movies, everything, and anything they could talk about.

Emily was intrigued by the woman, to say the least. She wanted to know every little thing about her. Her goals, her memories, her childhood.

Y/n found herself doing the same. She had hoped this wasn't going to be a one-time thing between her and Emily. It would break her if it were. Emily was friendly, caring, and most of all respectful when it came to Y/n. She was essentially a prince Y/n had dreamed of marrying as a child. Emily was perfect.

"So, now that we're done with the main courses let's have dessert. And I'm thinking we can have that on the couch while watching a movie?" Emily asked and stood up with the plates in her hands. Y/n nodded and looked up at Emily. The woman walked into the kitchen. Her eyes followed her.

"Um, I'm going to use the bathroom. Where is it exactly?" Y/n asked and got up from her chair.

"First door on the right," Emily said and gestured towards the hallway. Y/n nodded and walked in, and locked the door. She needed this time to clear her head.

It was spinning. She was also tipsy, so that didn't help. But everything was so perfect. So so perfect, but the only thing that would make it better was if Emily had made her move on her. Well, she technically did with the hand holding in the car and asking her out, but she wanted more. A kiss, to be frank. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair before nodding.

You're Y/f/n. Get a grip. And go out there and just kiss her. She's already interested in you, now go!

She washed her hands and dried them before stepping out of the bathroom. Emily stood sat down on the couch and had a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries next to her and a blanket on the other side.

"Hey, I didn't know if you wanted a blanket, so I just got you one just in case," Emily said and took a sip of her wine. She had taken off her shoes, and her adorable polka dot socks were on display.

Y/n didn't say a word but instead walked up to Emily, leaned down, and grabbed her face. The older woman had little time to prepare before their lips collided. Emily melted into the soft and warm kiss. The younger woman pulled away to catch her breath. Both women kept their eyes closed for a bit before opening them. Emily's cheeks were rosy. She was blushing.

"That was um, uh, yeah," Y/n stuttered out and sat down right next to her. The older woman set her wine down on the table in front of them and straddled her. Y/n's eyes widened as Emily took control of the second kiss. The older woman relaxed as Y/n pulled her in closer by her waist. The two continued to kiss until Emily pulled away and pursed her lips, her dimples entirely on display. She caressed the sides of her face and bit her lip.

"Sorry, I've just been wanting to do that for a while," Emily said shyly as she got off of her lap. Y/n looked over at her and grabbed her hand, and kissed it gently.

"You're a really good kisser," Y/n said and laughed as she saw Emily blush. The older woman grabbed the tray of strawberries and dangled one over her head. "Now, are you stalking me? These are my favorites."

"I'll never reveal that," Emily said jokingly as Y/n took a bit of the strawberry. The older woman was giggling and wiping the juice from the strawberry and chocolate off of her mouth. "You are a messy eater."

"Hey!" Y/n said and hit her knee jokingly. "Let's see you eat a strawberry without making a mess."

Y/n grabbed one and hovered it over Emily's mouth. She bit it, and nothing was spilled. Y/n rolled her eyes as Emily laughed.

"I think I deserve a kiss for being right," Emily said and wiggled her eyebrows. Y/n chuckled and leaned over and grabbed onto Emily's face and kissed her sweetly.

The two continued drinking wine and watching a random movie that Emily found playing on the cable television. A scene came on that the two main characters were dancing in a ballroom.

"I went to several of those Ambassador's balls or dances because of my mother, and that's completely unrealistic," Emily said and chuckled. Y/n, who was now leaning into Emily's touch, looked up at the woman. "Nobody is that good of a dancer. And , I for one, suck at dancing. I tried taking ballroom dancing and salsa dancing and it never worked out."

"Oh, now I have to see that," Y/n said and sat up and reached for Emily's hand. The older woman furrowed her eyebrows, but Y/n practically pulled her up. The two stood in front of each other as the movie played. Emily's hand slipped down to her waist. Y/n's landing on her shoulder. "Just take a step back whenever I take on forward."

Emily did just that Y/n took a step forward. The two's faces right next to each other. "I use to love dancing. I was in a club in high school."

"Now I have to see pictures," Emily said and chuckled. Her breath was directly on Y/n's ear. The younger woman shivering as she spoke. Emily pulled away and spun the younger woman making Y/n laugh. The woman stumbling on her feet. The wine was now getting to her. Emily noticed and held her up. The older woman tilted her head up and kissed her gently as their hands were still connected. Y/n's arms came up and wrapped around Emily's neck and brought her closer. Emily's hands wrapped tightly around her waist. Both didn't want to let go, to leave this feeling. But they finally did. "I'm sorry, I just needed to do that."

"I like when you do that," Y/n said and smiled. The younger woman yawning as she finished her sentence. "It's getting late."

"I don't want you to take a cab, and I don't think either of us should be driving. Why don't you just stay?" Emily asked, her eyes hopeful. "I have clothes you can sleep in, and in the morning, I can take you home."

"Only if I get the right side of the bed," Y/n said and smiled. Emily nodded, and the two women broke away. Emily threw the empty plate from the strawberries in the sink and turned off the TV. Y/n promised her that she'd wash the dishes tomorrow.

The two women had walked into the bedroom. Emily grabbed an old Yale t-shirt she rarely wore to bed and a pair of shorts. The older woman excused herself, and went into the bathroom and changed into her clothes as Y/n changed, and sat down on the bed. Emily walked out in a sleep set and smiled at the fast asleep woman on the bed. Not even under the covers.

Emily smiled and walked up to the bed slowly and laid down right behind her. Y/n curled back into her. The older woman smiled as she wrapped an arm around her.

"Goodnight, gorgeous."

•  
Emily woke up with a little weight on her chest. She looked down and saw two things that made her smile almost instantly. Y/n was curled up right into her, and specifically, Y/n was wearing her Yale T-shirt that she forgot she gave her last night. It was big on her since Emily always got a gigantic shirt for sleeping purposes.

The younger woman woke up not too long after and looked around the room she was in. It was unfamiliar. But then she smelled the familiar scent of rose and vanilla and looked up and locked eyes with Emily. She laid there playing with y/n's hair.

"Well, good morning," Emily said and chuckled. "How did you sleep, gorgeous?"

"I slept great," Y/n said and wrapped her arms around Emily more. "You're extremely comfortable."

"I have a king-size bed, and somehow all night, you found your way on my side," Emily said and squinted her eyes at the woman. Y/n chuckled and looked over at the side she was supposed to sleep on and found it almost entirely intact. Emily leaned over and kissed her head and was about to plant a kiss on y/n's lips, but she pulled away, and her phone rang. "What was that about?"

"I have morning breath. I'm not kissing you with morning breath," Y/n said and grabbed her phone. She looked at the time and practically jumped out of bed. "Shit! Henry! JJ is going to be at the house in twenty minutes."

"Fucking JJ," Emily said and got up, throwing on sweatpants and a t-shirt before grabbing two mints from the box. She popped one in her mouth before walking up to Y/n. She struggled to put on her pants and grabbed her, gave her a quick kiss before popping the mint in her mouth. Y/n just opted to keep Emily's shirt on, grabbed her jacket, and put on her shoes in record time before the two were out of the house.

Emily got to the apartment building right as JJ pulled in. The two leaned in before giving the other a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

Y/n stepped out of the car at the same time JJ did. She raised an eyebrow at her state, messy hair, eye crusts, and a shirt that obviously didn't belong to her but to Emily. JJ glanced over at Emily with an eyebrow raised. Y/n grabbed Henry and smiled as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You know, you could have just called me that you and Emily were, uh, busy, and I would have come by later. I was just going to go on my run today, so that's why I wanted to drop him off early," JJ said and chuckled.

"Oh, we didn't, uh, I know it looks like we did, but we just overslept," Y/n said and smiled. JJ nodded and hummed. She didn't believe her for one second.

"I'll see you at the office, Em," JJ said, and Emily nodded as she pursed her lips. JJ turned her attention back to Henry. "Bye, my sweet baby."

JJ got into her car and left as Emily stayed and chuckled at Y/n's state of confusion and exhaustion. "I'll see you later. Please be careful, Y/n."

"I will," Y/n said, and she and Henry waved bye to the woman as she pulled out of the parking space and down the road.

•  
"Good morning, Emily," Tara said and wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. Emily noticed and turned but was met with JJ and Garcia. The three women practically tugged Emily towards Garcia's office.

"So? How did it go?" JJ asked and smirked. Emily sat down and smiled, thinking back to last night.

"It was amazing," Emily said mindlessly and smiled to herself. Garcia awed at Emily's mushy gushy state.

"Emily's in love," Garcia said and pouted at the woman. Emily shot her head up and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Love? It's a little too early for that one, Garcia," Emily said and chuckled nervously. She looked over at Tara and JJ, who had their lips pursed.

"Emily," Tara said and knelt down in front of the woman. "You're in love. And it's okay to admit it! We're your best friends!"

"I just-"

And there was a knock on the door that made the four women stop and turn at who it was. Hotch stood there and looked in for Emily.

"There's a man here with a package for you," he said with a small smile on his lips. They all shifted their eyes over at Emily as she got up and walked into the bullpen. She saw a large bouquet on the desk of her favorite flowers, roses, and sunflowers. She signed for the package and grabbed the card.

Dinner on me on Saturday. now it's time for my cooking skills to shine. y/n.

The three women behind her gasped as they saw the bouquet. Tara grabbed the card and raised her eyebrows as she handed it to JJ and Garcia.

"She's a keeper," Hotch commented and walked up the stairs and into his office. The other men in the bullpen agreed with him.

"See, now just call her or text her yes and then go in there and get your woman," Garcia said and gestured at the men who were doing their work quietly.

"She's a sweet girl. And I need to know if this works out because then I'll never in for girls' night when she's there," JJ said jokingly. Tara and Penelope were laughing as Emily rolled her eyes. "I love you, but she's my saving grace with taking care of Henry."

"Okay fine, on Saturday," Emily said and nodded. The four women broke away and started their work. But Emily's mind kept wandering towards Y/n.

Just tell her, Emily.

•  
Y/n was in the middle of chopping her vegetables for her salad when there was a knock at the door. She looked up and knew it was probably Emily.

"It's open!" she yelled and poured the chopped vegetables into the large bowl. Emily walked in and set her things down at the entrance, and locked the door. "Hey."

"Hey you," Emily said softly and looked at Y/n as she was cooking. The two had been seeing each other for about two weeks, it was pretty clear they were together, but Emily wanted to make it clear. She walked up to the woman, and Y/n looked up at her.

"How was work?" Y/n asked, but Emily ignored her and grabbed her face, bringing her into a kiss. The younger woman dropped whatever was in her hands and pulled Emily closer by her waist. The older woman relaxed and wrapped her arms around her neck, and pulled her impossibly closer. Kissing the other woman felt right. It felt like coming home. Both of them pulled away and just stared at each other. "Hi."

"I've been meaning to ask you something, but I had to do that first," Emily said and smiled shyly. She looked at Y/n and licked her lips. "Can we make this official? You and me?"

"Emily-"

"I know it's stupid, to ask but I'm crazy about you. I can't get you out of my head, and I mean that. I really like you, like really like you. And I don't want to mess this up. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I just want to be able to call you mine. I want you. I want us to work out. I want you in my life," Emily ranted and held onto Y/n's hand. "I know it's crazy, and my life and my world are crazy, but we can make it work. I'm all in, one hundred percent if you are. I just need to know-"

"Emily shut up," Y/n said and brought the older woman into a kiss. Emily smiled against her lips before kissing her back. The older woman picked her up and spinning her around before setting her down on the counter. Y/n brought Emily in and locked her between her legs. Her hand ran down Emily's chest and then back up behind her neck. She leaned in and hovered her lips over hers. "Ask me."

Emily smirked and straightened out her stance. She brought Y/n to the edge of the counter and looked her in the eyes. "Y/f/n, will you be my girlfriend, officially?"

Y/n put on her thinking face and tapped Emily's chin before nodding and kissing her softly. 

"Yes, of course, Emmy."


	3. jolene by dolly parton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the inspiration for this came out of like nowhere, so we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> this was suppose to be updated on my birthday last week but oops, i had my hands full. so here's a little treat😌
> 
> TW: angst, swearing, mentions of cheating, outbursts of violence (very little), NSFW mentions, Jeid 🤮
> 
> word count: 7128

"Please don't do this," Emily said softly as y/n packed up the last of her things. "There's always opportunities here in the states. Here at Quantico with me."

"You know I can't do that. I already accepted the position. And we both know that Clyde doesn't like to hear no, especially this close to my move," y/n said and lifted up the last box before putting it on the dolly.

"Fuck Clyde," Emily said and walked up to the woman. She grabbed her by the sides of her face and made her look at her. "Please don't do this."

"It's only a year. And we'll see where we both are when I get back," y/n said and leaned her forehead against Emily's. The older woman clenched her jaw as a tear escaped her eye. "But please, if someone catches your attention, please say that you'll go with them. I refuse to be the reason you don't continue on with life."

"Nobody is you," Emily said and wrapped her arms around y/n's neck. The younger woman wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close to her. Emily's scent filled her nostrils. A clean perfume and a hint of lavender. This was a scent she could recognize forever.

"Can I take you out to dinner one last time? My treat?" y/n asked and pulled back from the hug. Emily wiped the tears coming out of her eyes away and nodded. y/n pursed her lips before leaning in and kissing Emily ever so gently. Emily saved this moment and the feeling.

•

Emily sighed as she dropped her bag on her desk. It was a long morning, and it wasn't even ten o'clock yet. She leaned back in her chair when there was a knock on the door.

JJ stood there and smiled at her. The blonde woman looked over her shoulder before walking over to her and dropping a pastry in front of Emily.

"I picked it up from the bakery for you," JJ said and smiled softly. Emily smiled back and grabbed the pastry.

"Thank you," Emily said and sighed as she bit into the pastry. It was still warm. JJ giggled before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Emily's lips, picking up crumbs in the process. The two women hummed as their lips connected. "I hate to cut this short, baby, but I have a meeting with Strauss. I'll be back in about two hours. Maybe we can grab lunch?"

"Definitely," JJ said and smiled. Emily didn't say another word as she walked out. JJ watched her as she did.

The two had been secretly dating for six months. At first, Emily and JJ were just messing around, sleeping together when the other needed it. But JJ was the first one to fall. And she drowned in the overwhelming emotions of loving Emily. It had been two years since y/n left. The rest of the BAU didn't even realize it had been two years. But JJ knew. And so did Emily.

JJ sighed as she looked around Emily's office for a split second when something caught her attention. It was a journal that Emily hadn't been seen carrying around. JJ would have noticed it, especially since it was so full it wasn't even pressed closed together anymore. And there were countless papers sticking out of it. JJ raised an eyebrow as she reached for it. And just when she touched it, someone walked up the stairs causing her to pull away and act like she was leaving a file.

JJ had a bad feeling about this.

•

"I am starving. Did you want to order some pizza from Dominic's? They're just down the road," Emily said as she slipped off her shoes and looked over her shoulder at JJ.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll order it," JJ said and grabbed her phone from her pocket as she threw her bags down. "The usual?"

"Mhm, and when you're done there. You can join me in the shower," Emily said as she walked up to her and planted a kiss right on her lips. The blonde woman smiled as Emily shimmied her shoulders at the idea popping in her head.

"Go get a head start," JJ said against her lips. Emily nodded and pulled away. JJ watched her as she entered the bedroom and finally looked away when she heard the bathroom door shut. It didn't take long for her to order the pizza. In fact, she rushed to do it.

JJ looked over at Emily's bag, and that's when she finally got the idea. Emily was in the shower. It'd be quick. She found herself going towards her bag and taking out the journal. It had been a couple of days since JJ last saw it. And this time, it looked more full than the last. And the curiosity in her finally took over as she grabbed the journal and opened it. The first page was a picture plastered of different angles of y/n. It was almost as though Emily was trying to relive a memory. Probably the last one she had of her. She was smiling, her pearly white teeth showing.

JJ clenched her jaw at the thought of Emily drawing her. She flipped the page and saw yet another drawing of the woman. This one was dated back to three years ago when y/n and Emily were still dating. It was a semi-nude picture. A sheet was wrapped around the woman's body. JJ gulped as she pursed her lips.

JJ didn't think it could get worse until she turns the page and saw a full-on love letter written not to her but to the woman miles and miles away from her.

Dear y/n,

I had a dream about you again. Where you were running in the field, and I just saw your hair color flash before my eyes and the sundance off of your skin. I called out for you, but you were too busy admiring the flowerbeds that you didn't hear me. So I called louder, and it was the same result. If there's one thing I love about you, it's your vision of beauty in this world, both you and what you see in it. I miss your scent. I miss your eyes and how they light up around the world. And I miss your soft silk voice, and you say, "I love you more than anything in this world," or are you simply singing to me. You always said you were never good, but I beg to differ. I miss you more than anything. And I hope for the day that I called out for you, and you finally hear me and turn around. But it's not a dream.

Forever yours, Emily.

JJ shut her eyes as she looked at the sign-off. This was recent because of the date and the ink that got on JJ's finger from the pen marks. She was envious of y/n and how she could have Emily's attention even when she's miles away from her, and they don't talk.

Just then, she heard the sound of Emily calling for her. The blonde woman stuffed the journal back into her bag and shook off her nerves. She walked into the bathroom and saw Emily's figure being hidden behind the fog on the glass. The older woman looked over and smiled.

"There you are. I thought you forgot about me," Emily said and chuckled. JJ slipped off her blazer and took off her shoes. "I was getting lonely."

"Sorry, it was a long line for the pizza to be ordered. It should be here in about half an hour," JJ said as she unbuckled her belt.

"Then hurry up and get in here," Emily said and bit her lip.

"Yes, ma'am," JJ said jokingly and shut the door behind her. She walked up to Emily and grabbed her by the side of her face, and brought her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Secretly, she wished it would erase the thought of y/n from Emily's mind completely. She couldn't lose Emily. Needless to say, she's been patiently waiting for Emily and her attention ever since Emily joined the BAU. So the thought of losing her already haunted JJ like a nightmare.

•

JJ woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring. The blonde woman groaned as she reached over and shut it off. She laid back down and reached her arm out for Emily, but the older woman was nowhere to be found. JJ got up and walked into the kitchen when she saw Emily placing the journal in a drawer of the TV stand. She immediately raised an eyebrow. Now she knew where to find it at least.

"Where'd you go?" JJ asked and leaned against the doorway. Emily turned around with the TV remote in her hand.

"Tara texted me saying there was a case developing here in D.C... She told me to turn on Channel Four," Emily said and turned on the TV. JJ nodded her head, trying to buy the story Emily just told her. And when the channel was turned on, there was a case developing. As of right now, JJ was hesitant to actually believe Emily. She was losing trust in the older woman. "It's getting pretty bad. Why don't you and I make some breakfast so we can get to work early? Maybe the local PD will call us in to help. Seven girls going missing in five days isn't pretty."

Emily walked up to JJ and placed a hand on her arm. The older woman was taking a second to look over her body language. Something was bothering her. Emily pursed her lips before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the woman's cheek.

"Let me get dressed," JJ said and pulled away. The blonde woman walked away without another word, leaving Emily in a world of confusion.

•

The workday was slow, boring, and a crank in the neck for everyone there. But that quickly changed when Strauss walked in. The entire time sat up and tried to look as busy and professional as possible. She squinted her eyes at every single person in the bullpen before saying a bitter good morning.

"Does that woman ever smile?" Tara asked and leaned over to JJ's desk. The blonde woman pursed her lips and shook her head.

"She's never smiled the entire time she's been here. And that's twelve years," Reid said and took a sip of his coffee. Both Matt and Luke furrowed their eyebrows and looked at one another. Rossi sighed and crossed his legs.

"A walking hurricane," Rossi commented, making the team chuckle. Emily was busy with paperwork when there was a knock on the door. She looked up and was met with Strauss standing there.

"Good morning, ma'am. What do I owe for this pleasurable surprise?" Emily asked and stood up, shaking hands with Erin. Strauss sighed softly before sitting down.

"I've come to inform you that you'll be receiving a new agent. Well, a new, old agent," Strauss said and smoothed her skirt out. Emily furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not following," she said and leaned forward a little. Erin pursed her lips.

"Supervisory Special Agent y/f/n will be joining us here at the BAU. Interpol was fairly impressed with her work and overstayed it over there. But her contract with them is up. She was given the option to come here or to stay over there. She opted to come back to the United States," Strauss said and stood up. She walked towards the door. "Her flight lands tomorrow afternoon. She doesn't need to be formalized since she's been here before. Just make sure she's welcomed warmly. Interpol still has an eye on her and has made it clear that if need be, they'll call her back for an assignment there."

And without another word, Strauss left. Emily sat there with absolutely no thoughts swirling around in her head. This was a first for Emily. She was always thinking. But now, she was literally an empty head.

The team raised an eyebrow as Emily didn't move for more than five seconds. The only time she did move was to shut the door. And after she got up, she couldn't sit back down. She paced back and forth in her office for about ten minutes before she finally grabbed her phone.

She dialed her number, and it rang twice before her voice filled her ears.

"Hey you," y/n said softly. The younger woman was packing up her apartment as she answered the phone. Emily paused. It had been so long since she heard her voice. "I was wondering when my new boss would call me."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Emily asked and sat back down at her desk. y/n chuckled and taped a box shut.

"So what, you could prepare?" y/n asked and laughed. Emily pursed her lips. When y/n didn't hear her laugh, she knew that was the reason. "Em, we're going to be working together. It'll be like before. Besides, London is a no-no for my sweet spot of Mexican food. So I had to go back to the states for that."

Emily chuckled and sat back in her chair. She missed the witty remarks of the younger woman. "I'll try to see if I can get you a desk. We've got some new members who I know would love you."

"Well, I'm excited to meet them. Strauss told you that I was coming in the afternoon, right? I can hail a cab from the airport to my new apartment," y/n said and bit her lip. She didn't want to ask Emily to pick her up from the airport, but she did want that.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll pick you up," Emily said and smiled as she played with her fingers. "And where are you going to be staying at?"

"I got myself a swanky new apartment in Georgetown," y/n said and smiled. She lifted up the box and placed it on the dolly. "And you don't have to, Em."

"I'm picking you up," Emily said and blushed slightly. Just then, a knock was on Emily's door. JJ stood there and raised an eyebrow as Emily held up a finger slightly. "Hey, I gotta run, but let me know when you're about to land so I can go pick you up."

"I'll make sure of that, Unit Chief Emily Prentiss," y/n joked and stuffed more of her belongings into an empty box. "Bye, Em."

"Bye," Emily said simply and hung up the phone. She looked up at JJ, who had her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

"Who was that?" JJ asked and took a few steps towards Emily's desk.

"y/n, she's coming back tomorrow. So now I have another hill of paperwork to do," Emily said and nodded her head at the files and files mountain up on her desk.

"y/n? Is that why Strauss came in?" JJ asked. She didn't like the idea one bit. Emily nodded and didn't say anything. "Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out to lunch? Or now maybe dinner?"

"I'm sorry, baby, I really can't. I now have a ton more on my plate. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Emily said as JJ's tongue ran over her canine teeth.

"Of course," JJ said and pursed her lips as she walked out of the office. Emily sighed. She knew JJ was mad. It didn't take a profiler to realize it. Emily was going to walk out and just take the woman to lunch, but she saw her leave with Spencer and Penelope. Emily pursed her lips and dove back into her paperwork.

JJ watched her all day. Emily would randomly pick up the phone and lose herself in the phone call. It didn't take a genius to realize she was on the phone with y/n. The blonde woman locked her jaw as she looked up at Emily. The woman had her blazer off, and her work shirt sleeves rolled up. Emily looked relaxed sitting down at her desk.

"Maybe I can take you to this little restaurant I discovered. It's just up the road from your apartment," Emily said and pursed her lips. The younger woman was chuckling on the phone.

"Already stalking me, Agent Prentiss?" y/n asked as Emily chuckled. The older woman paused and smiled to herself.

"That's not a no," Emily said and smiled widely. The older woman looked down at her watch and saw it was about to be five o'clock. She pursed her lips. She still had a mountain of paperwork to finish.

"We'll see," y/n said and smiled. Just as she was caught in her own thoughts, the flight attendants called out for her flight. She sighed softly. "That's my cue to leave. I'm about to board. Be careful, and I'll let you know when I land."

"Okay," Emily said and smiled softly. A tiny bit of red was on her cheeks. "Be careful. Bye."

"Bye, Em," y/n said and smiled widely as she hung up. Emily set down her phone and straighten herself out. She dove in again to her paperwork.

•

JJ got to Emily's apartment and threw her things down. She sighed heavily before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a wine glass. Emily wasn't going to be home until the morning, so JJ decided one glass couldn't hurt. She poured it halfway before settling herself down on the couch. She flipped through the channels on the TV.

The blonde woman's mind, however, was focused on something else. She locked her jaw as she walked up to the TV stand and opened the drawer that Emily he put the journal in before. It was empty.

JJ clenched her jaw and started rummaging through each drawer. She knew Emily saw her put it in there, so she moved it. JJ went into the office and opened every drawer in the huge desk. Nothing. She walked into their bedroom and opened her nightstand when there it was. She grabbed it and walked back into the living room. It was about to be nine o'clock. She had plenty of time to see what was in here before Emily got home.

JJ took a big sip of her wine before she opened the journal. The pictures and the last letter she wrote were the first things she saw again. She flipped through and saw just sketches of y/n. The dates were ranging from four years ago to the present time. She flipped the page when there was a small journal entry.

Your beauty is beyond compare that I can't help but stare and wish from afar that you'd be mine. How does it feel knowing God or whatever higher superior took his time with creating you? Hair that falls in place every time. Perfect eyes. And a smile that's like a breath of spring. So crisp and welcoming.

JJ locked her jaw as she read it. She turned the page and saw countless pictures of the two of them printed out and glued to the page with

There was a picture of the two of them with the words: first time at Niagara Falls. And another one with the two of them dressed formally dancing: Morgan's wedding.

She turned the next page and saw two different sketches of what looked like wedding venues. The first one, titled: Emily's ideas, showed an outdoor venue somewhere. There were fairy lights and very much minimalist decor around it. The second one, titled: y/n's ideas, showed a venue inside. It was rusty with the moon and nighttime decor scattered around. Hints of maroon and dark purples were all around the sketch. At the bottom of Emily's page, there was a small note. I'm going to marry this woman.

JJ hadn't realized how serious the two of them were. She knew about their relationship but not the fact that the two had plans to marry one another. But nonetheless, JJ kept looking. She turned the page, and a letter stuck out. Not one that Emily had written. It had a stamp from London on it. JJ opened and took a sip of her wine.

My darling Emily,

I think coming here was a mistake. I know I said Clyde would have gotten mad if I had said no, but now I think I regret it. You're not here. I miss everything about you. Your touch, your scent, your smile. Everything. London is beautiful, and I just wish you were here to experience it with me. There's a lovely coffee shop down the road, and I've managed to make some friends already. But there's nothing that can distract me from the thought of you. I love you. And I know you were upset about my decision, but hopefully, this will be over soon, and I'll be back in your arms once again.

Forever yours, y/n.

JJ sighed as she read it. She got up and poured herself more wine. That was barely the fourth thing she's read, and there was still plenty to go. She sat back down when there was another letter in the journal. This one wasn't mailed.

Dear y/n

I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that you're thinking about coming home. It's been far too long since I craved your touch. There hasn't been a day that I haven't gone without thinking about you. I can't wait to have you in the same building as me again and to hopefully feel your touch once again. I'm writing this letter as a cathartic outlet. I just want you to know I've never loved anyone as much as I loved you. And I don't think I ever will. I see you everywhere, and I can't bear to think of a life without you in it anymore. Just say the word, and I'll be at your doorstep by morning, that's if you want me to. I loved you every second, and I don't think I can go another day sane without you with here with me. You've inspired me these days. Even without you physically being here, I can't wait to show you the poems and the letters and the drawings that are all in a muse of you. Please just come home. Come back home to me. And hopefully, it'll go back to the simpler days. The time where I felt most alive. The time where I loved myself because I was with you. The best days of my life could come as long as you're in them.

Forever yours, Emily.

I just want you to know I've never loved anyone as much as I loved you. And I don't think I ever will. That was two weeks before her, and they started to see each other. JJ held back her tears as she read it. It wasn't until she turned the page and saw a sketch of a ring that she started to cry. Emily was planning on having a friend of hers make a custom ring for y/n for their engagement. The design was a blacked-out silver band with one large diamond in the middle and two smaller ones beside it. The entire ring is dusted to look black. Emily knew y/n would have loved it.

JJ continued to flip through the journal, finding more pictures, sweet words, and broken promises between y/n and Emily of marriage. JJ had finally seen enough when she got up and placed it back in her drawer. She was already tipsy and decided to go ahead and order food for herself. A pizza, more specifically. She was trying to find her phone as she stumbled across the living room. JJ was a lightweight, notably.

And that's when she heard Emily walk through the door with food for the two of them in her hands. Emily looked over at the woman stumbling to the couch and raised an eyebrow. She set her things down as fast as she could to help JJ.

"JJ? Baby? You okay?" Emily asked and walked over to the blonde woman and lead her to the couch. JJ giggled as Emily set her down. She was a happy drunk which is something she was grateful for so it wouldn't raise suspicions. "JJ? Have you been drinking?"

JJ pulled her onto the couch, and Emily sat down while holding onto the woman's hand. JJ didn't hesitate and crawled onto her lap and grabbed Emily's face, kissing her so passionately it made Emily melt. The older woman pulled away, and JJ tried to kiss her again.

"Baby, you're drunk. Let's get you to bed," Emily said and was about to pick JJ up, but the blonde woman kissed her again. Emily's hands were going to her waist and pulling her in more.

"Shut up, please just don't think," JJ said, mostly to herself, but also to Emily. The older woman was still hesitant and carefully placed her hands on JJ.

"I just think it's a bad idea. You're drunk, and I don't wanna take advantage of you when you're drunk," Emily said against her lips. JJ's hands moved down to the older woman's belt and unbuckled it. The blonde woman's hands were snaking up and undoing the top buttons of Emily's shirt.

"I'm perfectly sober," JJ said and unbuttoned the rest of Emily's shirt. Emily pulled away and looked up at JJ. "Please."

JJ's lips moved to the back of Emily's ear. The older woman sighed and tilted her head back, and caved in. She captured JJ's lips to hers as the two kissed frantically. She stood up and kept JJ wrapped around her with one hand. The other hand staying by her side as she threw JJ down on the couch and got on top of her. The older woman's lips were trailing down her lips, over her neck, and trying to cover as much skin as possible.

"Emily."

•

The older woman smiled heavily when she saw y/n down the hallway. y/n started sprinting towards her. Emily braced herself for the tackle as y/n jumped into her arms, and Emily picked her up and spun her around.

"Hi, oh, I missed you," y/n said and buried her face into Emily's neck. The older woman did the same and inhaled her scent as she held onto the younger woman.

"I missed you too," Emily said and smiled softly. She set down the woman, and the two stared at each other for a second. y/n noticed a hickey on the woman's neck. Her heart was breaking a little bit. "Let me help you with your bags. Everything was arranged to take it to your apartment already, but Strauss wants you at the BAU right away."

The two women chatted as they got to the car. Emily made sure to clean out her car. She hadn't seen y/n in two years and wanted to make an impression. y/n watched Emily as she drove to the BAU.

"So who is she? Tell me about her," y/n said and turned to her and watched as Emily raised an eyebrow. Before y/n left, Emily, Penelope, JJ, and her were all close. Emily pursed her lips as she thought of not telling her. "Oh, God. Do I know her?"

"Yeah," Emily said and bit her lip as she turned into the parking lot. She parked quickly and turned off the car. "It's JJ."

y/n's jaw dropped. "JJ? As in, one of my best friends before I left, JJ?"

"It just kind of happened," Emily said and got out of the car. The younger woman following her and trying to ask Emily more questions. She didn't know how to feel about the two of them being together.

They got into the elevator, and y/n turned to Emily. "Can I ask when this just kind of happened?"

"Not until this year," Emily said and looked towards the floor. y/n pursed her lips. She knew if she was back in a year as promised, they wouldn't have been together currently.

"Do you love her?" y/n asked as the elevator stopped. She looked over at Emily, who had her jaw locked. The older woman looked at her.

"It's only been six months," Emily said and sighed softly. The elevator doors opened. "But yes, of course, I do. I just haven't told her."

y/n pursed her lips and nodded as Emily gestured her to get out first. The two women walked into the BAU, and y/n was met with a collective yell of "welcome back!" The younger woman's eyes widened as there were balloons laid out and a cake on Tara's desk.

"Welcome back!" Spencer yelled and ran up to the woman and engulfed her in a hug. The two hugged briefly before Garcia came up and braced her in a tight hug.

"Oh, my precious angel, thank you for coming back. Now never leave again," Penelope said and smiled widely. y/n rubbed her back as the two pulled away.

"Oh, I'm here to stay. I've missed you guys so much," y/n said and smiled back at Penelope. Rossi came up to y/n and grabbed her face before kissing both cheeks.

"Welcome back, kiddo," Rossi said and smiled. JJ walked up, and Emily wrapped her arm around her. The two leaning in and giving each other a quick kiss before JJ walked up to y/n and engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh, welcome back," JJ said and rubbed her back. y/n hugging her back and looked over at Emily. The older woman's nerves visibly settled. "You have to meet the new gang. This is Tara, Matt, and Luke."

"Newbie," Penelope corrected, making y/n laugh. Luke looked over at her and squinted his eyes at her.

"It's nice to meet you, y/n. We've heard so good much about you," Tara said and shook her hand. Matt was doing the same.

"I can't wait to see you out on the field. Emily says you like to train. Maybe you and I can train sometimes? Luke can never keep up with me," Matt said and looked over at the man who furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is it, the make-fun-of-Luke day?" Luke said and crossed his arms. Tara chuckled.

"No, that's every day," Emily said, making the rest of the team laugh, y/n included. Emily felt the warm welcome. She knew that it was going to be okay.

•

It had been three weeks since y/n had been back. The team adjusted well to having her here. Well, almost everyone. JJ noticed her lover becoming a bit distant from her. She would come home late, go out with y/n to lunch and spend most of her time with the woman. JJ grew a bit jealous of the other woman.

JJ walked into the bullpen after leaving Garcia's office when she saw y/n alone. She pursed her lips before walking up to the woman.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" JJ asked and placed her hand down on the desk. She looked up at Emily's office and saw the woman very much occupied in paperwork.

"Yeah, sure," y/n said and grabbed her coffee mug. "I needed a refill anyways. What's up?"

The two women walked towards the coffee machine, and JJ shook off her nerves.

"Has Emily been acting weird?" JJ asked and leaned against the counter. y/n raised an eyebrow.

"Emily? She's been the same since I got back?" y/n said and furrowed her eyebrows. "What does this have to do with me?"

"She's been spending a lot more time with you, so I figured you'd be the person to ask," JJ said and crossed her arms. That was JJ's tell. y/n knew she was jealous. "It's obvious you have more of her attention, so you tell me."

"JJ-"

"Look, I'm all for the two of you being friends again. But I just got with Emily. And I don't like my girlfriend being wrapped around the finger of another woman," JJ said and tilted her head. y/n's eyebrows raised, and she looked at JJ. "My happiness is very much dependent on Emily."

"Then maybe you should have this conversation with Emily," y/n commented and pouted herself the coffee. "I just got back. Emily didn't bother to tell me you guys were together until we were in the elevator on the first day I came."

"She still loves you. It's painfully obvious, but I just need you to understand how important she is to me," JJ said and looked at y/n directly into her eyes. "But you don't know what she means to me. If I lose her, I could never love anyone again. She's the only one for me. So please, just help me out here."

"And I want to make two things clear, JJ. One, I'm catching up on two years of friendship lost between Emily and me. There was no communication between the two of us, so that's the first thing. Second thing, I don't think it's my responsibility or my fault that your girlfriend's attention is all on me. Again, a conversation that you and I shouldn't be having but you and her. I love you, JJ. And the last thing I want to do is to come between the two of you. Can you say the same for yourself?" y/n said before grabbing her coffee and walking back to her desk. JJ stood frozen and clenched her jaw. She looked over at the woman who sat at her desk. She was practically fuming.

Spencer came up to her and placed his hand on her lower back. JJ didn't even flinch. "You okay? Is there something I can do?"

JJ sighed heavily. 

"Let's go to lunch at my place?"

•

JJ stood in front of the stove, stirring the food cooking in the pan when the door opened. Emily stood there and dropped her things. They both looked over at each other and gave a forceful smile. Emily shook the hair out of her face before walking up to JJ. She grabbed a wine glass and filled it halfway as she leaned against the counter. JJ could tell something was bothering Emily. She was rarely ever quiet.

"So I had an interesting conversation with y/n today," Emily said and took a sip of her wine. JJ continued to stir the food as she hummed. "Specifically about what you and her talked about. And she told me and me quote, 'give your girlfriend your attention before she gets on my ass again. So you wanna tell me your side of how that conversation went."

"Let me guess, she told you what I said, and you're pissed because it's true," JJ said and focused her attention on the stir fry. Emily licked her lips before clenching her jaw. "Go ahead, Emily. Tell me what sweet, darling y/n told you."

"I'm asking you," Emily said and crossed her arms. Her wine glass coming back up to her lips. JJ clenched her jaw and threw down the spatula in her hand, and turned off the gas. She gripped the edge of the counter and leaned forward.

"Just like I told her, I don't like my girlfriend's attention occupied by another woman," JJ said simply. Emily raised an eyebrow and set down her wine. "Because every single fucking day, it's always about her! All the fucking time, Emily!"

"That's not true," Emily said, eyebrow furrowed, and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Do you think I'd be making a big deal about this if it wasn't? There is a line that a friendship falls on, and the two of you are nowhere near that fucking line," JJ said and grabbed her own glass of wine and took a huge sip.

"She's just a friend, JJ. She doesn't mean anything to me romantically," Emily said softly. JJ pursed her lips.

"Why does it sound like you're trying to convince yourself that?" JJ asked and clenched her jaw. Emily opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "She's not just a friend. Do you know who just a friend is? Matt. Luke. Rossi. Aaron. Derek. Tara. Spencer. Penelope. Those are friends to you, Emily. She's not!" JJ yelled and took a step towards the older woman. "I don't deserve to feel like I'm in a competition with another woman when there shouldn't be one in the first place!"

"A competition? JJ, what the hell are you talking about?" Emily asked and raised her voice. "There's no competition between the two of you!"

JJ scoffed before walking out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Emily sighed and shut her eyes as she practically finished the rest of her wine. JJ came back and flashed Emily the journal in her hand. Emily's jaw dropped slightly.

"No competition, huh?" JJ said and opened the journal to the most recent journal entry page. "January nineteenth twenty twenty-one. I miss you more than anything. And I hope for the day I call out for you, and you finally hear me and turn around. But it's not a dream."

"JJ-stop-"

"We haven't gotten to my favorite one. I've never loved anyone as much as I loved you. And I don't think I ever will. That one was written a few weeks before the two of us even started dating!" JJ said and tossed the letters on the counter. "Don't make me seem like I don't have a reason to be upset when I do! And for you to go and try to hide this journal just makes it worse!"

"JJ, I haven't done anything! Nothing! That journal was started when me and her first started dating! I have been loyal to you this entire time," Emily shouted and placed a hand on her head. "But I'd appreciate it if the next time you and I have a problem, you don't drag her into this!"

"There you go again, fucking defending her! I'm your girlfriend! Aren't you suppose to be defending me! I couldn't talk to you about it because you either pushed me away or was off codling with her!" JJ shouted. Her neck vein was visibly popping out. She walked around the counter and up to Emily. "Do you even love me? Or are you looking for a reason for you to leave?"

"I love you," Emily said and locked her jaw. JJ's eyes filled with tears.

"Then start fucking acting like it, Emily!" JJ yelled and gripped onto the journal hard. "Is that the whole reason why you started dating me? Was it because I was close to her that this was the best you could do at replacing her, huh?"

Emily stayed quiet.

"I'm not her!" JJ yelled, and Emily locked her jaw and got into her face.

"You're right. You're not her. You'll never be her as hard as you try. You are not her!" Emily yelled and smacked the journal out of JJ's hand. The papers were flying everywhere. "You can try to change everything about yourself, but you will never be her! Is this the reaction that you were hoping for? Because I am sick and tired of having words being put in my mouth. So you're right, hear it from me, that you're not her."

Emily turned and hit the wine glass, shattering it against the floor. JJ jumped as Emily did it.

"Everything in there was true. If she called, I'd leave in a heartbeat. It's better than this," Emily said bitterly as she moved to pass JJ. She grabbed her bag and placed it on her shoulder.

"I hope you know when you were out codling with y/n. I was here. With Spencer. And he fucked me in our bed. A bed you would have came home to hours later and slept in peacefully!" JJ said and clenched her jaw. Emily's expression didn't change. She smiled slightly and scoffed.

"I never physically cheated on you. But it's nice to know your standards are so low that you did," Emily said and opened the door and left without another word.

•

Emily grabbed the key and opened the door. y/n furrowed her eyebrows as Emily walked in. She got up from the couch and walked over to the woman.

"Em, it's late. What are you-"

Emily grabbed the younger woman and brought her into a kiss. The two melting as their lips touched. Kissing Emily always felt amazing. y/n tasted like home to Emily, security, and love. The two women pulled away from each other smiling looney.

"What happened to JJ? She's-" y/n tried to ask, but Emily kissed her again as a result.

"Let's not talk about that right now," Emily said quickly against her lips. y/n's hands coming up and gripped Emily's hair and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. "Let's not do much talking."

y/n smiled into the kiss as she leaped into Emily's arms. The older woman carrying her into the bedroom and shut the door. She crashes the two of them down on the bed.

"I love you," y/n said softly against her lips. "And I'm sorry for taking so long to come back home."

Emily pulled away and looked down at the woman. She saw everything with y/n: a house, pets, kids, everything.

"I love you, so so much more," Emily said before leaning down and kissing the woman again. "Please never leave me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know how to end this and i'm kinda on the fence about it but whatever i wanted to update this book😅 if you guys liked it, please let me know. 
> 
> also criminal minds reboot is official???!! now we have to wait who's appearing!! please don't make it bad, i have hopes that they won't but they aren't high 🙃
> 
> i'll be updating again soon when i'm not sick. keep an eye out - salem🤍


	4. a woman knows by john anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i neglected this book, im sorry. i love writing for my book champagne problems and i haven't had the chance to write anything new for this one🙃
> 
> this is a request from @lucy08novembre2001 i changed it just slightly, i hope you don't mind. as always, if someone has a request for a song just let me know (:
> 
> happy readings and stay safe besties! -salem🤍
> 
> TW: mentions of cheating, drinking, and minimal swearing   
> word count: 5529

Y/n took one step into her house before she was met with squeals of delight. Her two boys wrapped around her legs and jumped up and down in joy at their mother's home.

"Wow! Hey! Hey!" Y/n said and crouched down as she tossed her bags and keys on the table. The two boys were wrapping their arms around their mother and squeezing her tightly.

"We kissed you, mama," Matthew said. He was the oldest of the two boys. Everyone around them said he was the spitting image of his mother, Y/n. Same hair texture, same skin tone, the only difference is the personality. That was all from Katrina.

"Can we play after we eat?" Johnny asked. Now he looked more like Katrina. Dark black hair, soft brown eyes, and the most adorable little dimples.

"Of course. Where's mommy?" Y/n asked. Katrina walked out of the kitchen. Apron secured around her hips and a smile on her face as the woman watched her wife and kids. It was evident because of the mess on her she had been cooking.

"Hey you," Katrina said and walked over to her lover. Y/n smiled as the woman cupped her cheeks and leaned in, kissing her sweetly. After a long flight home, this is precisely what she needed.

"This is a nice welcoming home," Y/n said and smiled. Katrina and the boys all lead her to the kitchen. There was a huge dinner already prepared—freshly made spaghetti with garlic bread mountains and salad. For the two mothers, red wine was already poured in front of their plates. "Oh, my babies. You didn't have to."

"Well, the boys and I figured you would be tired from your flight home. The boys wanted to do brownies, but I figured we would just wait for the weekend for that," Katrina said and leaned over, kissing Y/n sweetly on the cheek. The younger woman smiling widely. Her hand slipping onto her wife's hip. And that's when she felt it—a small buzz coming from her phone.

"Are you going to get that?" Y/n asked. Katrina pulled away quickly and turned to answer the phone. She walked into the bedroom to get away from her family.

Y/n taking it in her hands to get the boys settled in. She grabbed both of them and led them to the kitchen sink, where they washed their hands—the younger woman making sure to plant a kiss right on the top of their heads. But, Y/n's attention couldn't help but wander back to the woman in their bedroom.

This was the case every time Y/n would come home. The sweet gestures and random calling from work were almost too coincidental. The younger mom got the boys settled into the chairs and poured them some lemonade Katrina had made. Y/n sat down at the table and had a direct view of her wife.

She watched Katrina as she was on the phone. Her body language reading excitement, eagerness. And how the woman always described her work as a defense attorney wasn't necessarily the words she would use to describe her job. She saw the woman say a sweet goodbye before heading back to the kitchen. She sat down right next to her wife, making sure to kiss her on the temple.

"Everything okay?" Y/n asked and had her attention focused on the food in front of her. Katrina nodded.

"Yeah, work. A lady called about a case she wanted me to take. I'm going to have to meet with her early in the morning," Katrina explained as she swirled the pasta onto her fork.

"What's the case?" Y/n asked, trying to make conversation. Katrina looked over at her with a small smile.

"She got busted for cocaine and wants a plead deal. She said she didn't even know she was transferring it," Katrina said simply and shrugged her shoulders.

Y/n pursed her lips. As much as she wanted to believe her wife, she couldn't. She knew there was somebody else. As a good mother and good wife, Katrina couldn't for the life of her keep that secret from Y/n. It was apparent with the over-affectionate ways and vast random displays of affection. It was for compensation. Y/n knew that, but she loved her boys more than anything. She couldn't rip their other mother away from them. The boys needed to see their parents happy, even if that meant Y/n's happiness suffered.

"Mama, can we see Auntie Emmy soon?" Johnny asked. Katrina's jaw locking subconsciously. She wasn't the biggest fan of her wife's best friend. Emily was an affectionate woman through touch. She always has, always will be. Katrina despised Emily to get her wife's attention through one little contact of the shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Katrina said and smiled over at her sons. Johnny tilted his head.

"But why?" Matthew asked and pouted.

"Auntie Emmy is exhausted from traveling. She needs a day's rest," Katrina explained calmly. Johnny and Matthew both frowned.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Emily would love to come with the boys. I'll call her to come to babysit with me tomorrow morning when you go with your client," Y/n said with a small smile. Katrina sighed softly. "I'll give her a call."

Y/n excused herself and got up, going into the bedroom. She dialed Emily. Across town, Emily sat down with her take-out and white wine in front of her. She smiled as she saw the caller ID.

"Hey," Emily said and paused her movie. "We just got back. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was met with a pretty luxurious dinner by Katrina and the boys," Y/n said and smiled.

"Oh, I miss the little dudes," Emily said and kicked her feet up. Y/n chuckled.

"Well, that's actually why I'm calling. Both of them want their Auntie Emmy to come over. They miss you a lot," Y/n said and looked over at Katrina, laughing with her boys. "So, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Consider my schedule cleared," Emily said and bit her lip. "Just so you know, we're going out for ice cream, and they're getting whatever they want. It's on me."

"As long as I can, too, I see no problem," Y/n joked, making Emily laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Of course," Emily said and smiled softly. Y/n sighed before saying her goodbyes to Emily. Y/n walked out of the room and sat back down.

"The two of you get to spend the day with Auntie Emily and me tomorrow," Y/n said and smiled. Katrina was awfully quiet as she sipped her wine. Her boys were looking happy to spend some time with Emily rather than them being here right now with their two mothers.

•

Katrina had gotten up early and got out of bed without making a sound. She grabbed her phone and made her way to the bathroom, getting ready to meet with her client.

Y/n stared right up at the ceiling. She heard Katrina get up. No matter how quiet she was, Y/n always knew when Katrina got up. She looked over to her bedside. It felt wrong to sleep next to the woman she knew was cheating on her.

Anything for my boys.

Y/n got up and made her way to the kitchen. She got out her coffee mug. The young woman setting her coffee to brew. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Warm arms snaked around her, and Katrina placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"Good morning," Katrina said and kissed the woman's cheek. Y/n sank back into her arms.

"Good morning," Y/n said and sighed deeply. Katrina nuzzled into her neck and inhaled the woman's sweet smell. "You're up early. I figured that client would at least give you the decency to sleep in bed with your wife for at least another two hours."

"Murders don't wait for you. My clients don't wait for me," Katrina said softly. "How about I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner tonight."

"I would love to, but I'm going to make us a good dinner tonight since Emily wants to spend every minute with the boys," Y/n said. The mention of the woman making Katrina's sweet nature go away. Katrina kissed her shoulder again before grabbing her to-go mug.

"Let me know what you guys are doing," Katrina said and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring coffee for both herself and Y/n.

"I will," Y/n said and thanked her wife for the coffee.

"Well, I'm going to be late, sweetheart," Katrina said and grabbed her suitcase. She grabbed her blazer and coffee mug. Lastly, she pulled Y/n in and kissed her sweetly. The younger woman wrapping her arms around the woman and kissing her back. "I love you."

"And I love you," Y/n said and smiled against her lips. It was moments like this, sweet, gentle moments that reminded Y/n of the woman she married. The woman who wrote her love poems and sang to her in the courtyard of Yale. She was almost there. Almost. Y/n watched as Katrina pulled away and walked out the door without another word.

Before her thoughts could occupy her mind, two little sets of arms wrapped around either one of her legs.

"Good morning!" the two boys shouted. Y/n smiled and bent over, picking both of them up. She peppered kisses across both of their faces.

"Oh, good morning!" Y/n said and chuckled as the boys started to kiss her back. "What do you guys think about pancakes? Huh? While we wait for Auntie Emmy?"

The boys squealed in excitement as Y/n set them down. She got on her apron as the two got out the pancake mix. The woman found herself in joy as she and her boys had made a stack of pancakes. Some with blueberries, others with chocolate chips, and some plain. The two boys sat down and ate their stacks as their mom cleaned up. Just as Y/n was going to sit down, there was a knock on the door.

Y/n walked up to the door and opened it, Emily standing on the other side with a large smile. The two hugged before Y/n brought Emily inside. Emily took one step into the house before squeals were heard.

"Auntie Emmy!" Matthew yelled, and Johnny followed after him. Emily crouched down and engulfed the two boys into hugs. They both tackled Emily and giggled as Emily started to tickle them.

"Oh, my boys!" Emily shouted and sat up with both in her arms.

"Mama just made pancakes. She made you some with chocolate in it," Johnny said as Emily ruffled his hair.

"Is that right?" Emily asked and looked up at Y/n. The younger woman rolling her eyes at Emily, smiled at her. "Well, I know your Mama makes the best pancakes. Come on."

The two women walked with the boys into the kitchen. "So, where's Katrina?"

"She's with a client," Y/n said simply as she grabbed Emily a plate and three pancakes. Emily raised an eyebrow at the simple answer. "So, where did you want to go today?"

"I was thinking about just staying here. And you tell me what's up," Emily said and thanked her quietly for the pancakes. Y/n raised her eyebrows.

"Boys, why don't you both go turn on the TV for some cartoons. Me and Auntie Emmy need to talk," Y/n said, and the two boys nodded before getting up and going into the living room.

"What's going on?" Emily asked and tapped her fork against the plate. Y/n bit her lip and shook her head.

"Nothing," Y/n said and looked Emily in the eye. The older woman was squinting at her.

"You know I've known you since college, right? I can tell when something is wrong," Emily said and crossed her arms. "I'm not eating until you tell me."

"It's Katrina. She's off seeing a client. It's the same thing every time I get back. She gets a random call during the day, and then the next day, she's gone," Y/n said and sighed.

"So what are you saying?" Emily asked. "You think she's cheating on you?"

Y/n didn't say anything and just leaned against the counter. Emily scoffed.

"Son of a bitch," Emily whispered and shook her head. "Do you need me to kill her?"

"No, she's still my wife," Y/n said and grabbed a pancake off the stack and took a bite out of it.

"You aren't seriously going to stay with her?" Emily asked and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked over at the two boys sitting on the couch—Y/n's eyes following hers. The woman's eyes were filling with tears.

"My boys need their mom," Y/n said and took another bite of the pancake in her hand. "Katrina is a good mother to them. She loves them more than anything."

"Your boys have you. You're a selfless woman, Y/n. You don't deserve to settle for someone who doesn't give you the world," Emily said and looked down at her nails. "You're a good woman. Katrina just doesn't realize it. I don't know what she wants that you already don't have."

"She's younger than me. Petite. Pretty. She doesn't have a job that makes her stretched out across the country," Y/n said and chuckled as she wiped a tear away. Emily pursed her lips. "For God's sake, she's her secretary. She comes home and acts like I can't smell the perfume on her. Or that her lipstick is newly applied."

"Okay, hey," Emily said and stood up. She wrapped her arms around the woman and brought her in for a hug. Y/n wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. "Please don't talk yourself down."

Y/n nodded and nuzzled her face into Emily's neck. The two women feeling two pairs of hands wrap around their legs. They both chuckled and looked down. Johnny and Matthew were wrapping around their legs. Y/n leaned down and placed a kiss on both of their foreheads.

"Why are you sad?" Matthew asked as he looked at his mom crying. The younger woman smiled and brushed his hair back.

"These are tears of joy because I have the two sweetest boys and the greatest best friend someone could ever ask for," Y/n said and crouched down. She patted the back of Emily's leg. The older woman smiled down at her. She picked up Matthew into her arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go watch a movie, huh? And maybe we can go to the park?" Emily asked, and Matthew nodded and wrapped his arms around Emily. The older woman reached a handout and grabbed Y/n's hand, helping her up. Johnny found his way to Emily's side as she walked the two boys into the living room. Y/n watched her as she walked away.

•

Emily and Y/n had stepped out of the car. Y/n was getting Matthew out of the car and Emily getting Johnny. The two women settled the boys in the cart. Johnny in the cart seat and Matthew in the basket itself. The group heading into the store.

"I'm going to take the boys to go get some ice cream. Chocolate chip for you, right?" Emily asked and pushed that cart in that direction.

"You know it," Y/n said and smiled. Emily nodded as the two women broke away from the other. Emily and the boys wandered into the ice cream aisle.

"Can we get two ice creams?" Matthew asked and looked around at all the flavors that were in the freezer.

"Only if you promise me you won't finish them in one week," Emily said and raised an eyebrow.

"And sprinkles!" Johnny said rather loudly, gaining the attention of a man next to them. He was older and had a smile on his face. Y/n walked into the aisle and handed Matthew the pasta sauce and noodles.

"Matthew, baby. Can you hold this for me?" Y/n asked. He nodded and placed them down gently in the basket.

"You two have lovely boys. They look exactly like you two," the old man said and smiled. Emily raised her eyebrows as he waved at the two boys and walked off. Emily smiled tightly at Y/n, who scoffed and shook her head.

The two walked off and continued their shopping—the thought lingering in the back of both of their heads. Emily's head being clouded as she looked at Johnny. He did look like Emily.

That thought sat with her the rest of the shopping when she picked him up and placed him in his cart seat and when she got them home. The older woman couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. She was always in want of children. Emily wanted it more than any person Y/n has ever met. So Y/n's boys, this was her escape.

Y/n and Emily worked side by side as they made themselves and the boys dinner. Parmesan chicken, since it was light and the boys' favorite.

"Care for a drink, Em?" Y/n asked as she brushed right up against the woman. She placed a hand on her hip as she walked past her towards the small wine rack on the counter.

"Just one since I have to drink," Emily said and turned to look at Y/n. Her hair was out of her face and showed her delicate features that Emily had grown accustomed to admiring from afar. Y/n looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing," Emily said and shook her head. Y/n squinted her eyes at the woman as she handed her a wine glass. Y/n poured it out for Emily, and the two cheered as they clinked their glasses together.

And just as they were about to get comfortable again, the door opened. Katrina walked in and was engulfed in a hug from her two boys.

"Hey guys," Katrina said and hugged both of them back and kissing their heads. She locked eyes with the two women behind the counter. She got up and grabbed onto Y/n, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Emily clenched her jaw and averted her attention to anywhere but them. Katrina pulled away and noticed Emily's drifted attention. "Emily."

"Katrina," Emily said, matching the woman's tone. Y/n smiled forcefully between the two. She shouldn't have told Emily about Katrina and the affair. Y/n could practically see the wheels and plot of murder forming in Emily's head.

"I thought the meeting with the client wouldn't take this long. You were gone for practically the whole day," Y/n said and served two plates of parmesan chicken. Katrina smiled as she grabbed a beer.

"It's a detailed case. This woman is looking at fifteen years, and she's fighting tooth and nail not to go," Katrina said simply. Emily squinted her eyes. She noticed the woman's shirt was buttoned wrong. Each button not matching its opposite but the one below it. Katrina had buttoned it in a hurry. Emily looked over her face. Puffy lips and blown-out pupils. And that's when she saw it, the hickey right below her ear. This, this was sloppy. "I'm going to go change."

Katrina walked off. Emily was watching her very closely. Y/n placed a hand on Emily's arm, gaining her attention. "Em, please."

"I'm going to kill her," Emily said softly. Y/n pursed her lips. "You don't deserve this Y/n."

"Emily, I'm not leaving. My boys need the both of us," Y/n said, and Emily turned to face her fully.

"I have room. Y/n come to stay with me and bring the boys. I will not let you stay in this house with her," Emily said and looked over at the bedroom, no Katrina.

"I love that you care so much, Em. But I can't," Y/n said and pursed her lips. Just then, Katrina appeared back in the kitchen. Emily locking her jaw as she saw her wear a hoodie, obviously trying to hide the hickey. Emily sighed as Katrina walked up to Y/n and wrapped her arms around her. Y/n could smell the woman's perfume mixed with sweat. She shut her eyes and brushed off the apparent tension between the two women.

•

Y/n, Emily, and the boys walked into Rossi's mansion and were greeted by the team. Johnny and Matthew were immediately running out to play with Henry and Jack.

"Well, the two of you are fashionably late," Rossi said and kissed both women on the cheek. "I thought I'd have to tell JJ to get married another day."

"Johnny couldn't find the pair of mix-matched socks Spencer got him for Christmas. He wanted to wear them to show him he still has them," Y/n commented, making Emily chuckle and nod. Rossi was glancing down at the woman's hand coming up and caressing Emily's back. "I'm going to go get us a drink."

Emily watched her as she walked away. Rossi was waving a hand right in front of Emily to catch her attention. "You know, I'm not normally one to insert myself in anyone's business. But isn't Y/n married?"

"Yes, she is," Emily said, and her heart rate picking up at the mention of her wife. Rossi noticed and squinted his eyes.

"Then where is she," Rossi asked and looked around to make a show of him searching for the woman.

"She didn't want to come. A client of hers apparently wanted to sit down and talk before they go to trial tomorrow," Emily said and looked over at Y/n, who was laughing with Spencer and Penelope.

"But you don't think that, do you?"

"It's not my business to tell, Rossi. But I'm trying to get her out. I have room, money, and the boys would love nothing more than to spend the night with Auntie Emmy," Emily said and smiled widely as she looked over at the two boys playing tag with Henry and Jack.

Y/n walked up and handed Emily the glass of champagne. The two clinking their glasses together before taking a sip. Rossi smiled between the both of them. There was no doubt in his mind that the two were much happier in the other's presence. It didn't take a profiler to notice that.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. JJ's dress was gorgeous. She looked happy standing at the altar with Will. The man looked like he would burst into tears at any moment. Y/n's head was swarming with the memories of her own wedding. The woman she married crying over how beautiful she looked and how excited she was to spend the rest of her life with Y/n. Of course, maybe she fell short of the mark, or Y/n wasn't good enough. Something changed to make Katrina a cold woman who'd go out and cheat on her wife yet be back in time for dinner and pepper the boys and Y/n with love.

Emily noticed her state and reached over, taking Y/n's hand in hers. The younger woman looked over at her, but Emily didn't say a word and just had her attention forward at the two saying their vows. Y/n interlaced their fingers together and nodded. Emily always knows.

The two at the alter kissing, making everyone in the audience cheer. They looked so happy walking down the aisle hand and hand. Y/n smiling widely as JJ blew her a kiss. Emily looked over at Y/n and smiled. "Come on. Let's go eat, and I can show you my dance moves."

"You and your two left feet?" Y/n joked, making Emily's jaw drop. Emily playfully smacking her thigh. Johnny and Matthew both already running off to be with the other two boys. Emily stood up, offering her hand to Y/n. "Why, thank you."

The two make their way back to the house when Y/n stumbled. Y/n had caught her heels on a rock. Emily grabbed her before she could fall. The two women's faces were painfully close to the other.

"You okay?" Emily asked and held onto Y/n, afraid she might fall over again. Y/n pushed back the thoughts out of her head and nodded. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Y/n said and straightened out her stance. Emily still held onto her hand and guided her back to the dining room where everyone was waiting for them. They earned themselves several stares with knowing smiles. Dave had floor to ceiling windows. They saw the interaction. The two sat down next to each other with the boys on the right side of them.

The reception was lovely. Rossi took the liberty of ordering from a local restaurant instead of cooking. That'd be too much. Emily and Y/n watched as everyone files out of the dining room and into the backyard once more. Emily getting up and having Y/n follow her. The older woman pulled Y/n in and spun her around slowly. The two chuckling as they made their way to the dance floor. Emily's hand slipped down to her waist and pulled her in close. Y/n's hand was gently resting on Emily's shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" Emily asked softly. Y/n took a deep breath and rested her head against Emily's.

"I keep thinking back to my own wedding," Y/n said and chuckled. Emily pursed her lips. "Just, thoughts, I guess."

"Y/n," Emily said softly, but the younger woman shook her head.

"I know what you're going to say. And right now, I don't want to ruin JJ's night by crying about my own fucked up marriage," Y/n said and looked over at the bride. She and her husband looked happy.

"I made a promise to you when we were in college. I don't know if you remember, but I do. And that promise was that I was never going to make you feel like you didn't have someone who was there for you. That I was going to be there for you every step through life and be backing you up on all your decisions," Emily said as the two continued to sway back and forth with each other. "In the ten years since I've made that promise, I never broke it. But now, I'm breaking it. I can't watch you throw away your sense of self-worth over a woman who doesn't know truly how lucky she is. She won the lottery and just didn't realize it. But I did. And I'm not even married to you."

"Emily-"

"Let me finish," Emily said and rubbed her back. Y/n nodded. "You don't deserve this, Y/n. And I think deep down inside; you know you don't. But you are a selfless woman. And you love your boys more than anything. I guarantee you that they will understand, if not now, then when they're older. Y/n, Katrina maybe the love of your life, but she doesn't act like you're hers. And she hates me for making you realize this."

"Emily," Y/n said and pulled back to look at her. The older woman's features softened. Y/n's eyes were trailing down to her lips before quickly going back up to her eyes. "You can't leave me. You have to be there with me when I do leave. Make sure the boys don't see what's going on."

"Of course," Emily said softly. Y/n leaned in and rested her head against Emily's shoulder. Emily looked over her shoulder and saw Rossi there, nodding and smiling at her as he danced with Penelope. The older woman rolling her eyes.

•

Emily grabbed the bags for the boys and shuffled out of their bedroom with them. She smiled as the two boys chased after her. Y/n sighed. She zipped the bag up in her bedroom. She was really doing this. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Emily was right.

The younger woman grabbed the bag and headed out the door. Emily smiled at her as she loaded up the car. Just as the two women were going to do a double-check, the familiar silver Lexus pulled into the driveway. Katrina furrowed her eyebrows as she got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Katrina asked and walked up to the two women. The boys were staying behind Emily.

"Em, take the boys inside the car," Y/n said. Emily didn't say another word as she scooped up the two boys in her arms.

"Leave my boys," Katrina said sternly. Emily looked over at her and locked her jaw. Y/n walked inside the house, and Katrina followed closely after her. "Are you going to tell me what the hell Emily is doing with Johnny and Matthew?"

"We're going away for a while," Y/n said and grabbed her purse and the box of files.

"Going away? What are you talking about?" Katrina asked and pulled Y/n to look at her. The younger woman fighting her embrace. Y/n scoffed and grabbed the top file from the box. She placed it in front of Katrina.

"Open it."

The older woman didn't say another word as she opened it. Y/n had printed out screenshots of text messages between her and her secretary. There were also credit card usages for high-end restaurants, hotels, and gas stations outside the city.

"I had my good friend, Penelope, dif a little bit. I knew I just needed hard evidence for the judge," Y/n said and grabbed the file, stuffing it back into the file box. "Because the next time you see my boys is from a courtroom."

"Y/n, let's just talk about this," Katrina said calmly. Y/n scoffed.

"Talk? So you can what? Plead your case? Make me understand?" Y/n asked, raising her voice slightly. "You went out with another woman and fucked her, came home, and had the nerve to kiss me, Johnny and Matthew like you weren't doing anything wrong!"

The two women sat in silence for a split second. "And to think I was almost stupid enough to turn a blind eye so my boys could have both of their parents. It's better they go through this now than to see their beloved mother come home with ruined lipstick and a hickey on her neck when they're older."

"Was this Emily's idea?" Katrina asked and crossed her arms. Y/n's jaw dropped.

"This has nothing to do with Emily," Y/n said and clenched her jaw. "Leave her out of this. She's a good friend and Aunt to them."

"You think I'm an idiot?" Katrina asked and scoffed. "I see the way she looks at you, Y/n. Are you two going to run off and get married?"

"No, don't do that. You're making a defense so that way you can convince yourself you did nothing wrong! I'm not a case. I'm your fucking wife!" Y/n yelled. Katrina placed a hand on her hip and sighed. "So you do me a favor, don't act like I'm the bad guy. You cheated. Your actions cost you your right to see you, boys."

"Y/n-"

The younger woman didn't say anything as she walked out of the door and slammed it shut. Emily sat up in the driver's side as Y/n came into the car. The two didn't say anything and just started the car and drove off towards Emily's apartment.

The two boys were running in and immediately going to the couch. Emily laughed as she carried in three bags. She could get used to this sight. Y/n dropped everything as Emily shut the door. She wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. She had tears in her eyes as she relaxed into her embrace.

"Thank you for staying."

"Anything for you," Emily said and looked over her shoulder to see the boys laughing and chasing each other around the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure how i feel about this one but i'm somewhat happened with the end result. i hope y'all enjoyed and let me know what you thought😌
> 
> i'll be updating soon! -salem🤍


End file.
